Choices
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Black or White, Green or Red, Silver or Gold, Slytherin or Gryffindor. We all have choices. What would've happened if Harry Potter lived a very different life? Rated M for later chappies. Slash. HPDM LVSS
1. Tom's plan

**A new story, I'm not sure or it's going to be good... We'll see.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't having the best of days. Severus Salazar Snape, one of his followers had come with the message that there would be a boy that would bring down his reign. He couldn't let that happen. Further more, Narcissa Neptuna Malfoy-Black, married to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, one of his followers, was pregnant, and Lucius was hiding in his manor. And Lucius was bloody annoying. After he heard of the prophesy, he was coming up with the most ridiculous ideas imaginable.

,,What about we kill all pregnant woman?" Lucius asked.

,,No" Tom snapped,,No, we can't have that. We'll have to wait until the damn boy is born!"

,,But Master…"

,,No, you heard me! If I've got to…" That's when an idea struck Tom.

,,Are you going to kill him and his family?" Lucius asked, eyes wide in hope.

Tom grabbed his collar and held him close,,No, Lucius, we are not going to kill it! We'll kill his family, and then, at the last moment, I'll take him and raise him myself!"

,,But, then the prophesy won't come true…" Lucius said, frowning slightly.

,,There must be a way he'll live. We'll just shoot the curse on him and see what happens."

Lucius nodded slightly, still being held by his lord.

,,You will not tell this to anyone!" Voldemort barked,,And go home to your wife! And bring her some of those disgusting chocolates left from Easter! She might like them, being pregnant and all!"

Lucius nodded, grabbed the chocolate and apparated out.

Voldemort stood up from his throne and went to the mirror. He looked at himself. Black hair was framing his face, which was very pale. His red eyes stood out. He sneered at himself,,I've got to do something about those eyes…" He then turned abruptly, a plan forming in his head.

,,Severus!" he shouted, waiting for one of his most trusted followers to come.

Severus entered, bowed slightly, then looked up and asked,,You called, Master?"

,,Yes. You see, I just got the most wonderful idea."

,,Are you going to kill the boy?" Severus asked.

,,No, that is to cliché. Come, my follower, we will discuss this in my private quarters!"

Severus followed his lord with a frown.

-----

Tom settled in a big chair. He waved to the couch, indicating Severus should have a seat.

Severus sat down stiffly.

,,Relax, Severus" Tom instructed,,Listen."

Severus bent forward slightly.

,,Tomorrow, you'll go to Dumbledore and ask him for a way out of the Dark Reign."

Severus opened his mouth, but Tom raised a hand and Severus shut it again.

,,I know your service lays with me. You'll become a double spy. You'll tell Dumbledore, you'll spy for him when he asks you. At the same time, you'll spy for me."

,,Isn't that useless? You'll both know what the other is planning" Severus said, frowning.

Tome shook his head,,No, my dear Severus, because you'll only give me important information. Not to Dumbledore. I'm going to pretend to lose against the boy, and will stay out of the news for a few years."

,,Why would you do that?"

,,You see, the world must think I'll die."

,,I don't understand."

Tom sighed,,There are only two persons on this whole world that will know the whole plan, you and me. Dumbledore may not know of this. We'll let him think all is going fine. To him, I'll be dead, and you'll be a new ally. You'll stay out of Azkaban that same way. I will only call on you if I really need you." Severus nodded at this. ,,I'll go to the boys house, kill his parents and siblings, if he has any. Then I'll try to kill him. It'll possibly not work. I then will flee with him, towards the east of Europe or something. I'll raise the boy, and he'll be on our side. The first Dumbledore will see of him will be when he goes to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. I'll keep a check on your whereabouts. We'll won't see each other for a long time."

Severus thought about this,,And how long will you stay under cover for your followers?"

,,Long, not to long. I'll get out of hiding before he goes to school."

Severus nodded then looked up,,And I? When will I see you?"

Tom smiled,,You'll see me before that. I will pretend I don't know you went to Dumbledore, and tell the rest you'll be spying for me. You must understand the others will try to harm you."

Severus gulped, he didn't want to stand on the bad side of some of the Death Eaters, like Lestrange.

,,I will prevent that as much as possible."

Severus scolded,,You'd better."

Tom smirked,,Severus, nothing is going to go wrong, I promise."

,,Yeah, I could only die tomorrow."

,,Dumbledore won't do that. You're a too strong ally, potion master and all."

,,But…"

,,No buts" Tom said,,This will be the last time we'll have in private for very long. You do understand that, right."

Severus nodded, forcing himself to relax. Tom stood up and sat next to him. He turned Severus's head his way,,Listen, love, this will be for the best."

Severus closed his eyes, and then nodded, then felt his lips being captured by others.

**First chapter done! Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	2. Spying the light

**Thanks for reviewing: angelkat2502, random-laughter and unforgivable curse caster! I loved your reviews!**

**Now on with the story!**

Dumbledore held his wand under his desk just in case the stupid Death Eater in front of him wanted to do something. ,,What can I help you with, my boy?" he asked.

Severus ignored the happy tune and after looking swiftly trough the room looked at Dumbledore,,I need help."

,,Help for what?"

,,To avoid the Dark Lord" Severus said quickly, still searching the room. He did so because Dumbledore won't be able to put a link between them and use Legilimency and pretended to be scared at the same time.

,,Why would you want that, aren't you one of his most trusted?" Dumbledore asked.

,,He's suspecting me" Severus said,,And angry I didn't get the whole… prophesy."

Dumbledore nodded,,I can give you protection… there will be, however, a price on the opposite of it."

,,What is that?" Severus asked, eyes widening, even if he had an idea.

,,I need you to spy."

Severus sank down in a chair and looked down in his lap, already knowing what he would answer, but pretended to think it over,,If I have to" he finally said.

He looked up to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling before looking down again. ,,I'm afraid I must ask this."

Severus nodded, then at once clamped his left forearm when his mark began to burn.

,,I have to go" he said quickly.

,,Tell me about it when the meeting is over" Dumbledore ordered.

Severus nodded, then swept out of the office.

-----

,,Look, it's Snivellus!" Sirius Orion Black said, pointing at Severus.

James Harold Potter laughed,,Trying to save your arse, Snivellus?"

Severus paid them no notice, just gripped his arm tighter and walked faster. Tom was getting angrier.

As soon as he was out of the gate he apparated.

,,Well, well, how nice of you to join us, Severus" Tom sneered at him. Severus bowed very deep for him before taking his place in the circle.

,,Now that we are all here" Tom sneered at Severus, who quickly had to remind himself this was all an act. ,,Let's get to business. Rookwood, anything new from the Ministry?"

And Rookwood began to explain about the ministry, and the Aurors.

,,Potter, Black and Moody are making things difficult. Moody is paranoid as ever, but Black and Potter are on sharp, and both are in the Order, if you ask me."

,,But I didn't" Tom hissed,,I want to know facts, you hear me? Facts! Severus, tell me, how is Dumbledore doing?"

Severus was silent for a long time then said,,He does not yet trust me enough, my Lord. I need to get him to let me in, in his inner circle, else I won't get much information."

,,Ah yes, of course. Dumbledore did give you a second chance, any signs of other Order members?"

,,The only ones I passed on my way were Potter and Black, my Lord."

,,Um… Am I right to think that Potter is married to that Mudblood you went to school with?"

,,Lily Evans, my Lord, and yes, they are married."

,,Is she pregnant?"

,,Not that I've heard of my Lord, but I don't think it will take much longer."

,,If she's pregnant, I might find myself a worthy opponent after all" Tom thought,,What are the best classes of the Mudblood?"

,,Potions and Charms, my Lord" Severus answered, wondering where this was going.

,,And Potter's?"

,,Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

,,Indeed" Voldemort sighed,,Does anyone knows what that means?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Then Travers spoke up,,Charms and Transfiguration together stands for possible wandless magic, and Potions and Defence… well, if you add Herbology with Potions, you'll get a very skilled Potion Master and recogniser. Defence and Dark Arts would mean possible wizard in hexes and war. If you do all that together… you'll have the most powerful wizard alive."

,,Very good, Travers" Voldemort said softly, but in a deadly tone, and Travers gulped. ,,If Potter and Mudblood get a child, it will be powerful. Severus, tell me, who is best in Herbology of the two?"

,,That would be Evans, my Lord, she has done that for becoming a Healer."

,,Yes, and Dark Arts lays in every pureblood family, even the Potters… Who would be his godfather and godmother?"

Severus thought then said,,Probably Black and Longbottem."

,,And Longbottem is very good in Herbology have I heard, Black has learned Dark Arts in his crib…" Voldemort's eyes went to Regulus Black, one of the newest Death Eaters,,Tell me, Regulus, what is your brothers worst fear?"

Severus could hear Regulus almost think.

,,Well?" Voldemort snapped, losing his patience.

,,I think losing Potter, my Lord. They are like brothers."

,,Yes" Voldemort hissed, then started talking to himself in Parsletongue.

The Death Eaters waited, until Voldemort looked up and said,,All of you can go, except Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus."

The others left, and Severus was feeling something in his stomach, like his betrayal wasn't made up and the Dark Lord would find out.

**End of the second chapter! **

**And if you like Dumbledore you'd better not read it! I think he's an old manipulating fool that thinks he's a god, which he isn't, thank you very much. And there won't be much nice about him at all in this story! And I'm sorry, but Harry isn't born yet, so it will take a while before he actually is in the story.**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	3. Pregnant? Isn't that a good thing?

**I want to thank random-laughter and angelkat2502 for reviewing again, and all the other people that don't review but put me in their Favourite Story list or want to read more of the story and put me in their Story Alert list. Please review next time! (I'll even send you an answer back, so if you want to know something, just ask!)**

**Now on with the Story!**

Severus knocked on Dumbledore's door.

,,Enter" the voice of the Headmaster said.

Severus had been Crucioed, and as he opened the door he scolded at all the persons there, before dropping himself in a chair. He groaned as his sore body hit the hard surface of the chair.

,,What happened in the meeting?" Dumbledore required.

Severus rubbed his eyes and decided there and then that Dumbledore was worse then Tom,,He called a meeting. Some Death Eater told him about what the Ministry was doing. He told the Dark Lord that Black, Moody and Potter were causing uproar. Then he asked me about you and I said I didn't know much, since I was only here just before and…"

,,How does he know you asked for help?"

,,He's a Legilimens" Severus said,,And he cursed me later for it but thought I'd be a good spy. Then he went on and on about the Potters and how they could make the boy that would defeat him, since they're magic would work well together. He talked to himself in the Language of Snakes for a while then shooed almost everyone out. He asked me to stay behind and keep an eye on Evans, because she might get pregnant…"

,,She is pregnant" Dumbledore said.

,,What?" Severus asked looking up shocked.

,,You heard him, Snivellus, my wife is pregnant" James Potter sneered at him.

,,Oh Salazar" Severus said and buried his head in his hands.

,,Isn't that a good thing?" the squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew asked.

,,Yes, indeed it is, my dear boy. It might even be so that Voldemort will be defeated by James's son."

,,Could you please say You-Know-Who or something?" Severus asked, his voice muffled for it was still buried in his hands.

,,What? Are you afraid of a name, Snivellus?" James asked mockingly.

,,Who's afraid of a name?" a voice asked, and they all turned to see Lily Rosalie Potter-Evans and Sirius Black standing there, arm in arm.

Lily looked threateningly at her husband,,Well?"

,,Snape is" James said.

,,That's not what you just said."

,,Honey, can't you just leave it?" James pleaded.

Lily frowned,,Alright then" she then turned to Severus,,Hello Severus, what are you doing here?"

,,He is our new Order member" Dumbledore said proud.

The whole room turned to look at Severus, who still had his head buried in his hands.

Sirius and James both voiced their protest, Lily, however went over towards Severus and lifted his head from his hands,,What's wrong with you?" she asked frowning.

,,Well, perhaps a couple of Crucio's aren't that good for my health!" Severus snapped.

,,I'll ask Slughorn for Potions" Dumbledore said and called out in the fireplace, at the same time the door opened again and Remus Lupin entered.

,,What's going on?" he asked, his eyes going over all the people there.

,,We've got a new Order member" Sirius and James growled at the same time.

,,Oh? Who?" Remus asked.

The other Marauders both pointed at Severus.

,,Snape?" Remus gasped,,But… isn't he like… a Death Eater?"

No one answered because Slughorn appeared at that moment and handed Snape a Potion with a worried look. Snape opened the vial, smelled at the potion, before gulping it down. His shoulders began to shake, and he seemed in agony, but not a sound escaped his lips. He then turned towards Remus, who had flinched at the pain of the other man.

,,Yes, I am."

,,You see Dumbledore, you can't let him be a Order member!" James said.

,,Yeah, he's totally dark!" Sirius agreed.

,,He will spy for us" Dumbledore said loud.

,,Spy?" Remus repeated,,Why would he do that?"

,,You try to live next to that monster and tell me" Severus snarled at him.

The whole room went silent.

,,Were will you be staying?" Dumbledore asked.

,,I've got a house somewhere…" Severus said,,Call me if you need me, it's called Spinner's End. Goodbye." And he left.

-----

Tom turned to him as Severus entered. Severus bowed, but was quickly pulled in an embrace by Tom. ,,I'm sorry I had to do that, love" Tom said,,Are you alright?"

Severus nodded and rested his head on Tom's shoulder,,You will have to tell me what I can and cannot say to Dumbledore."

,,We will start with giving him important information. Then, once I'll come back, he'll trust you. You will have to stay close to him if you want him to believe you for so long."

,,What do you want me to tell him, then?"

,,I've been thinking of getting the Prewetts down. After the meeting that will be held, about a month from now, you'll tell him about it. I'm sure we'll get them both killed before they can do anything, since they won't trust you fully on it. Then, after it we'll see about the rest."

Severus nodded against Tom's shoulder and then looked up and placed a soft kiss on Tom's lips,,Thank you."

,,No, my love, thank you, you're helping me greatly with my plan."

,,And…" Severus expected a blow at this,,The Mudblood is pregnant."

Tom laughed and kissed Severus,,Very good, then my plan will work very well!"

**End of the tird chapter. Hope you all liked it!**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	4. Wait! Isn't Snivellus a virgin?

**Random-laughter, angelkat2502 thanks for reviewing! And all of you: It's not possible to read too much fanfiction! ;)  
And neither is it possible to give too much reviews! I love them! And I want MORE! (oops, I think I'm addicted Oo)**

**This is the next chapter, cause you all like quick updaters :D**

Almost a month later Severus was once again in a Death Eater meeting, and Lucius had some bad news, at least… what he thought was bad news.

,,My Lord" Lucius bowed to Tom,,I've some very dreadful news. Lily Potter is pregnant."

Voldemort sneered at all his Death Eaters around him,,We will not let slip we know this, and no one will hurt her until she gave birth to the monster, is that understood?"

They all nodded, but as Severus caught Toms eyes, he knew that order didn't count for him.

,,Now, our new target… Next week we'll attack the Prewetts. Those two have been bringing too many plans down of mine. Travers, MacNair, Rookwood… you are to do this… and take Nott with you!"

,,Are we all needed, my Lord?" MacNair dared to ask.

,,Yes, you are. Those two are good. Next week, the moment you'll mark burns, you'll go to them and kill them."

The four nodded.

-----

,,I have news" Severus said, sweeping right into an Order meeting.

The Order members got up and pointed there wands at him but Dumbledore calmed them down,,Tell me, Severus, what is the news, my boy?"

Severus sneered at the comment of boy, but said none the less,,The Dark Lord has set out to kill two of his enemies… the Prewetts will have to be warned."

,,The Prewetts you say?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing at Snape.

,,Yes, the Dark Lord think they are a danger for the Dark reign and he wants them both dead. You should hide them."

,,Yes" Dumbledore said,,What else is there?"

,,The Dark Lord knows Evans, I'm sorry, _Potter_ is pregnant and he…"

,,So you told him that?" James threatened.

Severus looked over at him for a moment then went on,,He thinks it might have something to do with the prophesy, but chooses to wait and see whether it's a girl or a boy and when it's born. And no, I didn't tell him. It seems you walked into Lucius Malfoy somewhere on the way trough your baby-shopping."

,,Oh shit, I should've obliviated him!" James groaned.

,,Too late" Severus snapped,,You just brought your family in danger!"

,,Oh, Snivellus" James sighed mock-lovingly,,I didn't know you cared!"

Severus snorted.

Lily hit her husband around the head,,James, you promised!"

,,Yes, yes, I did" James said, bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Severus looked away, seeing someone kiss would only want him to be with Tom.

James, of course, noticed,,Are you still virgin, Snape?" he asked, then laughed,,Of course you are! Who would want to sleep with you?"

Severus turned back at him and glared,,I'm as much a virgin as you, Potter. Or even less."

,,Oh, who's the girl?" Sirius asked, leaning over interested.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him,,Who was talking of a girl?"

Remus spit all his tea around, and the rest of the Order was also looking at him shocked.

,,Who?" Sirius asked, eyes wide.

,,That's telling, and I do not kiss and tell, Black" Severus said, smirking.

,,Ah, come on, you can tell me" Sirius said.

Severus laughed,,Yeah, sure. It's not like you want to know that for any other reasons then tease me with it. So I won't tell you."

,,Did you break up?" James asked, interested.

Severus shook his head,,No… Why?"

,,I'm going to visit Spinner's End!"

Snape sneered at him,,You can't visit Spinner's End. The only thing you can do is call me, not actually go in there."

,,Why is that?" Remus asked.

Severus turned to look at him and frowned, Remus didn't seem to mock him. ,,That's because it's my house, and a private place. No one has ever been there except me."

,,What about your mystery lover?" Sirius asked.

,,Only me, Black, only me."

**A/N: I feel kind of sorry that the Prewetts got killed (pouts). But to tell you the truth, I don't really like Mrs. Weasley... yes I know, she's all motherly and stuff, but WAY to protective and she acts like Harry is her son! (This would be around the time when a robot voice says,,This is the Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.**** Rowling and no one else!) So, I've also put in a Disclaimer. One is enough I hope. (Though I do wish Harry and the others belonged to me, but they don't (tears start to fall) I'll have to learn to live with it!) Harry isn't her son! He's Lily's and James's son! And I also don't like the way she acts to Sirius... and for all you Sirius lovers out there! He'll get in even after Lily and James are killed! Perhaps we can visit him in Azkaban! Review and let me know if you want to know some of it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	5. Who spiked the Butterbeer?

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, MaisaG, angelkat2502, fifespice :D and Ying-Darkness.**

**Now on with the story!**

Tom crumbled up the Daily Prophet and glared at all the Death Eaters in front of him.

,,This isn't good news!" He said, throwing the paper away, it hit Goyle's head.

Goyle flinched and rubbed his head.

,,Avery! Come forth!" Voldemort shouted.

Avery came forwards with trembling knees. He had reason to.

,,Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed and Avery fell down screaming.

Voldemort let him go after a while,,Take your place!" he snapped and Avery went back to his place, shaking and eyes dull.

,,Why for Salazar's sake did they have to have a son?" Voldemort grumbled.

Bellatrix came forth and kneeled for the Dark Lord.

,,What is it, Bellatrix?" Voldemort snarled.

,,It could not be Harry Potter, my Lord. It could be… Neville Longbottem. They are born on the same day, and they both pass the descriptions."

,,No, it's Potter, I know it's Potter!" Voldemort bellowed.

,,My Lord, may I ask how?" Bellatrix asked.

,,Potter is powerful, and he knows so. I could see it myself! Argh!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Bellatrix and Crucioed her. She screamed out, and Voldemort knew it wasn't only from pain.

-----

In Godric's Hollow, at the same time, was a celebration.

,,Congratulations, Prongs! Pronglet does look like you!" Sirius laughed at him.

James smiled right back.

Remus came to stand next to him,,Where's Peter?"

,,He's coming later" James said, grinning,,His mother is ill or something."

Remus nodded smiling.

,,Do you know who Lily invited, Remus?" Sirius laughed, he was drunk.

Remus shook his head.

,,Snivellus!" Sirius laughed. ,,But he said he couldn't come! Death Eater meeting! What a lame excuse!"

Remus lifted an eyebrow,,Who says it's an excuse?"

,,Well, else you…" Sirius started, but was stopped by James who put a hand on his mouth,,Be quiet, Sirius!" he said,,Harry is sleeping."

,,No, he isn't" a voice behind them said, and there stood the proud mother, holding her son.

,,Aww" Sirius jabbered,,Pronglet is cuuuuuuute. Aren't you, Pronglet? It's good you look so much like your papa!"

,,Why is that?" Lily frowned.

,,Else he would've made Prefect!" Sirius laughed.

Lily glared at him.

Remus shook his head sadly at the antics of his friend. Then the door opened again and Severus entered.

They all looked shocked to see him.

,,Lily" he said nodding to her,,I suspect that's Harry?" he bent over the boy, then looked up and smiled at her,,Here you go." He gave her a bouquet of roses and a present. ,,The present is for Harry, I'm not sure or he already has one… but well… I'm not good in this baby thing."

,,Hey Snivellus!" Sirius laughed,,Have you seen Pronglet? Isn't he cuuuuuuute?"

,,Yes, indeed, very cute" Severus said stiffly.

,,And, how was the Death Eater meeting?" James asked.

,,Well, the Dark Lord knows you have a son, and he doesn't like it."

,,You haven't been Crucioed, have you?" Lily asked worried.

,,No, I was lucky."

Lily sighed in relieve,,Good."

-----

,,Hi guys!" Peter said, entering the living room,,My mum is okay now, she's with my sister. How is Harry?"

,,Pronglet is cuuuuuuute." Sirius said again.

Remus groaned,,Sirius, shut up! We know now."

,,Ah, Moony, you know ya love me" Sirius said, throwing his arm around Remus.

Remus sighed,,Only when you're not drunk."

,,I ain't drunk, ask Prongsie, I'm never drunk, isn't that right, Pronglet?"

,,You are drunk, Sirius" James said.

,,Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Sirius hiccuped.

,,I'm on Moony's side with this thing" James said,,Because he's right. How much Firewhiskey did you drink?"

,,None, only the Butterbeer" Sirius slurred.

,,I told you not to drink the Butterbeer!" James said.

,,And why is that, James?" Lily asked.

,,Umm…" James let his hand go trough his hair.

,,You spiked it, didn't you?" Lily asked.

,,Nope" Sirius came stand between the two of them and whispered hard in Lily's ear,,Secret, Lily may not know! Pronglet did it!"

,,You spiked my sons drink?" Lily shouted.

,,No, no" James said,,We didn't, just the Butterbeer!"

Lily threw her hands in the air,,Why did I marry you?"

,,Umm… because I acted nice last school year?" James asked.

**A/N: I kind of feel sorry for James... It's Sirius fault, he brags around, and he's drunk. Not a good combination. And did you notice that Sirius almost said that they suspect that Remus is a Death Eater? Poor Remus. I like him, even more then Sirius. But we'll see him in Harry's tird year, of course. And Harry is born! He's finally here! The next chapter is the attack... Aww... Perhaps I'll update it today, depends or I get reviews...**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	6. The attack

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, shadowama, fifespice, Ro-Ho and Lady Shadow of Death! Glad you all liked it!**

**Now on with the story!**

Tom sighed and made his way to the door of Godric's Hollow. He whispered,,Alohomora" and the door opened. He walked in, only to hear James Potter shout,,It's him, run! I'll hold him back!"

,,James…" the voice of a girl came.

,,Get Harry, and run!" James shouted and then turned to Tom. ,,You can't have them, take me, and let them go."

,,You know very well I don't want nor need you" Tom hissed, ducking a hex,,Good bye, James Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_" James dropped on the floor, dead.

Tom looked around to see or the girl was still around, then walked up the stairs. He found her in the baby room, clutching her son. She turned to him, fear in his eyes. She put her son next to his crib and turned to Tom,,Don't, not Harry, not Harry… Please! I'll do anything!"

,,Get out of my way, silly girl!" Tom snapped, wand raising.

,,Not Harry, take me instead, just not my baby!" she pleaded, looking desperate.

,,Girl, get out of the way and you'll live!"

,,No, not Harry, not Harry, take me instead, not my baby, not Harry…" She was babbling, and Tom didn't like people who did that.

,,Very well" he hissed, pointing his wand at her,,Avada Kedavra!" Lily gave a scream and fell down, her red hair making a fan around her face. Her emerald green eyes quickly left the living sparkle, and Tom turned to the boy.

Harry James Potter was looking up at him, eyes wide and unblinking. Tom took a few steps backwards, raised his wand and hissed,,Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out of his wand, only to re-bounce from the boy. ,,Serpensortia!" Tom said quickly, and a snake came out of his wand, getting hit by the green flash. ,,Well, well, this I did not foresee, but we all make mistakes… we're all human…" he bent over and picked Harry up. Harry clung to him and whispered,,Daddy."

,,Daddy… he's dead, Harry" Tom whispered back.

,,Padf…" Harry said.

,,Padf? What are you saying, boy?" Tom asked, frowning.

Harry tilted his head to his side,,Moony?" he asked hopefully.

Tom's eyes widened, what was Harry saying,,Come on, Harry. Let's get you out of here before the old coot comes here."

Harry nodded quickly.

Tom laughed,,So, you don't like old Dumbles either, Harry? That's good! Come on. Let's go to Bulgaria!"

Tom walked with Harry on his arm out.

,,Blanket!" Harry whined.

,,Accio Harry's blanket!" Tom said, raising his wand. A blew blanket flew over and Harry grasped it,,Snuffle?" he asked hopeful.

,,Accio Snuffle!" Tom said and a cuddle toy flew out, it was a black dog and Harry grasped that too. ,,Go!" he whispered excitedly, eyes gleaming.

Tom laughed and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He made sure his hat was in place and walked in.

,,Hello, sir, can I help you?" Tom, the barkeeper, asked.

,,Just going to use the Floo" Tom said in a soft and gentle voice. ,,It is later then I thought, and my son needs to go to bed."

,,Yes, of course, there is Floo powder on the mantle, sleep well, sir."

,,You too, Tom" Tom answered, took some powder and threw it in the fire. He stepped in and said,,International Floo Chamber" and disappeared.

He appeared in a large room, with a lot of mantles in it. It was hardly used right now. A young witch was seated at a desk, she was looking quite shocked she got a visitor at this time.

,,What can I help you with, sir?" she asked.

,,I need to Floo to Bulgaria" Tom said softly.

,,Ah, yes, of course. That would be a Sickle, sir."

,,Of course" he said and searched his pockets. He finally found the Sickle he had got from Lucius and gave it to the girl.

,,Thank you, now, that is the mantle to Bulgaria, just call out to wherever you are going, sir. Have a good night!"

,,Thank you" Tom said, entered the mantle and said softly, so the girl wouldn't hear,,Dark hideout" and Flooed away.

Tom stepped out of the mantle of his study and locked the fire mantle for Flooing in. He stalked over towards his bedroom and got Harry out off his cloak. He laid the boy down. Harry had fallen asleep somewhere during their travel and was now sleeping in his blanket, with Snuffle pressed against him with his left arm. Tome had to smile at how cute he looked. Tom quickly took of his clothes, and slipped beneath the covers of the bed, holding Harry close to him.

He was asleep in no time.

**Can you imagine how cute they would look? Asleep, that is. Oh, and since Tom and Harry look a bit like each other (Tom says so in book 2) they could easily be mistaken for Father and Son.  
Please tell me what you think about the way Tom stopped the killing curse? Was it good?**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Review!**


	7. Dar Krum

**Thanks for reviewing: fifespice and random-laughter! You're the best!**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

Tom woke up by a horrid smell. He put his hand in front of his nose and mouth and cast a quick Tempus. It was 9:23 and Tom groaned, flopping back on the bed, only to cover his mouth and nose quickly again. He turned to the body next to him and frowned at the emerald eyes looking at him.

,,Harry, are you that?" Tom asked.

,,Harry shity!" Harry said, smiling.

Tom groaned,,Okay, let's get your diaper changed then." He stood up, muttering,,I'm so not made for this." He took Harry, and began to do his best in cleaning the diaper.

After a quarter of an hour dawdling he finally got Harry clean the best as he could. He quickly took on his own clothes and washed his hands, even though he had used his wand the whole time.

,,I'm so not made for this. Come young man, let's go to someone who knows something of babies."

,,Harry hungly" Harry said softly.

Tom grinned,,This I can do! Let's see." He warmed water with a flick of his wand, conjured a bottle, put the water in it and changed it to milk. He dripped a bit on his pulse, and, deciding it was the good temperature, fed Harry.

Harry burped after the milk, and Tom went to the Floo in his study.

He put Harry on his hip, accioed his blanket and Snuffle, and Flooed straight to the only rich Death Eater he knew in Bulgaria: Dar Krum.

-----

Dar Krum was just busy with talking to his oldest son Victor about the Dark Lord, when the man Flooed in his house. He stood up and bowed, and if he thought it was strange that his Lord was carrying a baby, he didn't show it.

,,Good morning, Dar" the Dark Lord said, in his cold voice,,I have to ask you a favour."

,,I was about to get some breakfast, milord, would you wish to join us?"

,,Yes, that is a wonderful idea" Voldemort answered, smirking.

Victor pressed against his father, as the red eyes of the pale man rested on him.

,,This is your son, I presume?" The Dark Lord asked Dar.

Dar nodded, a bit frightened for his son.

,,Well, Victor, I know of you." Voldemort said, offering the boy a small smile,,Your father is quite proud of you, especially the fact you are good in Quidditch and the Dark Arts, is that true?"

Victor nodded shyly.

,,Okay, and you are six?"

,,Yes, my Lord, almost seven, my Lord" Victor answered, in a soft voice.

,,Very good. Here" Voldemort held out Harry and Victor took a look at him. ,,What do you think of my heir, young one?"

,,He has… bie… beau… beautiful eyes, my Lord" Victor said.

,,Do you wish to hold him?"

Victor nodded.

,,Will you look after him while I talk to your father later after breakfast?"

Victor nodded, he actually was going to play Quidditch with some friends but this was nicer. This baby was silent, while his brother, Luc, was everything but.

,,Here you go, hold his head right" Voldemort said, and Victor took the boy, he was quite heavy for the six year old.

Voldemort looked up from Harry to Dar,,Now, Dar, you said breakfast?"

Dar nodded, after taking his eyes of the two boys, and began to walk out of the door, Victor following while trying not to drop the beautiful child. Voldemort walked after them, a hand on Victor's shoulder.

**Aww... Victor can speak a bit English already. I've made him a bit older then he should be, but that doesn't matter. At least not for the story. All you smart people should know by now what's going on! If I get a lot of reviews I could update today...**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	8. Diay meets his idol!

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, Dray to the Ned, Patrica, Fire Tempest, angelkat2502, They Call me the Baka Hippie and Cassandra Says.**

**To Cassandra Says: Tom tried to kill him to make him the Prophesy child.**

,,English"

,,Bulgarian"

_,,Parslemouth"_

_Thoughts._

**Now on with the story!**

Regina Krum looked up as her husband entered with the Dark Lord and her son, who was holding a small child. Luc was sleeping next to her in his crib, her youngest son was not a year old, and the second son was playing with a fake wand at the other side of the room. Diay was always pretending to be in the Dark Lord's armies and fight the 'bad people'.

Regina stood up and curtseyed,,My lord."

,,Stay seated, Regina" the man answered,,I am here for business and your man invited me for breakfast."

,,Yes, I'll tell the house-elves to make more" she said and snapped her finger. A house-elf appeared and she talked to him in Bulgarian, before he popped away.

Diay was now holding his wand at his side and stared at the man who entered. He ran over to his brother and began to ask him questions, in Bulgarian.

,,Victor, who is that?" Diay asked.

,,This is the heir of the Dark Lord" Victor said, proud that he had the honour of carrying him.

Diay's mouth fell open: ,,You've seen the Dark Lord?"

Diay turned and began to stare at his idol.

,,Don't" Victor hissed while elbowing him. While he did that he almost let Harry fall, but could just on time put him straight. Harry was staring at him, unblinking. He then began to struggle to be put down, and Victor did so or else he wouldn't be able to hold him. 

Harry began to crawl over to the chair Voldemort was seated, and gripped the leg of the chair and began to pull himself up. Voldemort leaned over and looked at him. Harry tried a few times, and fell, but he didn't cry, just tried again. At his fourth try he managed to stay on his feet and his face lit up in a smile,,Padf!" he said happily.

,,Hello, my heir, so you can stand, huh?" Voldemort asked, letting one of his long fingers stroke the cheek of the boy.

The boy looked at him with big eyes then happily said,,Sir!" and raised his hands to be tilled up.

Voldemort put him on his lap so he could look at Harry,,Harry, you're getting heavy!"

Harry still smiled,,Moony!" he squealed, clapping in his hands.

Voldemort shook his head,,How about you go back to Victor, hm?"

The smile went from Harry's face, then returned,,Sir!" he said and bounced on Voldemort's lap. Tom smiled and gave the boy back to Victor.

,,I'd say we take this to your study?" he asked Dar.

Dar nodded and they both left.

----- four years later -----

,,Victor, wait up!" Harry shouted in Bulgarian.

,,Yes, yes, hurry up!" Victor shouted right back and walked on.

Harry was next to him in a moment, breathing hard: ,,Why did we have to leave so early? And what's with the haste?"

,,Father wants us to meet someone."

,,Damn, I was going to win from him, you know."

,,Yes, but Leshry won't ever admit it and you know it."

,,I can't help it that I'm the best and he hates me."

Victor snorted: ,,Come on, little brother. We're almost home."

Harry turned to English,,Sure, big brother!"

Victor snorted again,,I still don't get you can speak Inglish so vell!"

Harry smirked,,I'm a natural!"

,,Oh, come on." Victor said, hitting him over the head and running off.

,,I'm going to get you for that!" Harry shouted, gathering his magic while running.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The more reviews I get the more I'll update! I'm trying to get a chapter up each day, since I'm going on Holiday soon. **

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	9. Meet The Dark Lord, AKA Tom

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, slytheringrl17, angelkat2502 and shadowama.**

**Now on with the story!**

The two boys came grinning and out of breath into the living room. Oh, and Victor was purple.

Dar Krum crossed his arms and glared at the boys: ,,We've got a guest and you act like that? And Harry, did you turn Victor purple_ again_?"

,,It isn't again sir, I've never turned him purple before" Harry said quickly.

,,No, only yellow, green, silver, blue, midnight blue, black, red and gold. Oh, I forgot orange" Victor snarled: ,,But never purple, that was Diay."

Dar sighed: ,,Turn his skin back the way it was and come meet our guest."

Harry nodded, turned to his brother and let his magic reach out. Victor was enfolded with a white light, then was back normal.

,,Very impressive" a man with black hair said, just coming behind Dar.

Harry blushed until the roots of his hair.

The man just smirked at him.

,,Yes, well" Dar said,,Victor, this is the Dark Lord. My Lord, my oldest son Victor."

,,He has grown" Voldemort said,,Into a good-looking young man!"

,,Thank you, my Lord" Victor said and bowed.

,,Now…" Voldemort said, his attention going to Harry,,If I could speak to Harry, please."

,,Yes, of course, my Lord" Dar said and put a hand on Victor's shoulder, leading him out.

,,Hello Harry" Tom said, turning to Harry.

Harry stared unblinkingly up at him,,Good afternoon, my Lord."

,,And what a fine afternoon it is" Tom agreed,,I've waited long for this day. Almost four years, actually."

,,What's special about this day, my Lord?"

,,Call me Tom. This day is important because I see you again. I brought you here. You are my son and heir."

Harry's mouth fell open.

,,Close your mouth. Now tell me, why were you with Victor, and not with Luc, since he's your age?"

,,Luc is just too… immature" Harry said.

,,Immature? He's not that much younger."

Harry shrugged,,I still think he's immature."

,,What about Diay?" Tom asked.

,,I don't like Diay" Harry said, looking down.

,,Why not?" Tom asked.

,,Diay keeps on telling me that he's going to serve the Dark Lord, but that the Dark Lord would never want me. It was the first time my magic got out of control, he had yellow eyes for four days. Someone thought he was a Vampire, so I changed him back out of pity."

Tom laughed,,Okay, I was right about you being strong. I could learn you more, but you'll have to come live with me."

,,Well, I could, since you say I'm your son."

,,Didn't you know Dar isn't your dad?"

,,I did know, but I didn't know you were my father."

,,Mhm. We'll have to talk about that once we're home. I've got a room ready, I hope you don't mind black?"

Harry shook his head,,Mum says it makes my eyes stand out."

,,I think it does, too. I remember when I got here and Victor told me he thought your eyes were beautiful."

Harry blushed.

,,Come now, my son, you can say goodbye to the Krums."

-----

Harry hugged Victor tight, he was his best friend since he got there. Victor pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek: ,,Promise you come back little brother."

,,Sure big brother" Harry said with tears in his eyes: ,,Perhaps we can fly again."

,,Don't forget to practise! I'm going to get you down next time we fly."

,,Not possible we're both in the same league" Harry laughed trough his tears.

,,Yeah, that's right" Victor said: ,,And don't you get better!"

Harry laughed: ,,You let me win all the time, did you think I did not know that?"

,,You're better then I was at that age."

,,You lie."

,,Do not."

,,Do too."

,,Do not."

,,Do too!"

,,Do not!"

,,Do too!"

,,Do…" but Victor was interrupted by his father,,Victor!"

,,Sorry Dad" Victor said.

Dar grumbled.

Tom just raised an eyebrow at Harry who began to giggle at how absurd it must've looked to him.

Harry hugged his 'mum' also quickly, then hugged Luc and turned to Diay.

Diay and he stared at each other for a long time. Diay then rolled his eyes, and both laughed, hugging quickly. Diay placed a hand on his shoulder: ,,Good luck, little brother, I think you need it" he said in Bulgarian.

,,Thank you, I'll need it." Harry said in the same language. 

They smiled at each other, hugged again quickly and then Harry turned to Dar.

Dar pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead: ,,I'll see you soon" he said softly.

,,Love you" Harry said, hugging him. 

,,Love you too, Harry. Now go, can't let the Dark Lord wait, now can we?"

,,No dad" Harry whispered ,,I love you." Harry said.

,,Are you going to let me repeat that the whole time till you go?"

,,Just once more" Harry said.

,,I love you too." Dar said, then pushed Harry in the direction of Tom: ,,Now go before I'm letting my water loose."

Harry laughed, not imagining that Dar could actually cry. He turned to Tom, who nodded at him and he nodded back. Tom gripped his arm and closed his eyes. They disapparated to a dark room Harry faintly recognised.

**So, what do you think? Has anyone an idea where Harry should go to school? Dumstrange or Hogwarts? Most votes will be the school!**

**Review and let me know!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	10. Parslemouth

**Thanks for reviewing and voting: fifespice, They Call me the Baka Hippie, angelkat2502, XsuicideXkittyX, Natsu-Shimo and random-laughter!**

**I made up my mind, no more voting! Oh and if you want to know, just read the rest of the story!**

**PARTY! CHAPTER 10!**

**Now on with the story!**

Harry gasped as he saw the biggest snake he had ever seen sliding closer to him. Strangely, he wasn't afraid. The snake pulled up from the floor and looked him in the eyes. She then cocked his head to the side and hissed: _,,Hello, snakeling."_

Harry took a step back, startled.

Tom noticed the reaction: _,,Don't frighten him, Nagini" _he hissed.

_,,Nagini?" _Harry asked, not even noticing he did so in Parslemouth instead of English.

_,,You speak it, snakeling?" _Nagini asked, turning to him.

_,,Speak what?" _Harry asked: _,,How come I can even hear what you say?"_

_,,You're a Parslemouth, Harry" _Tom answered:

_,,How come I can speak it?" _Harry asked: _,,Is it because I'm your son?"_

_,,You've got some of my powers, Harry" _Tom answered.

_,,And that is because I'm your son?" _Harry asked.

_,,No, you're my son by magic, not by blood."_

_,,Does that mean you are not my biological father?" _Harry asked. 

_,,I am… one of your biological fathers of magic. Your blood is that of James and Lily Potter. Both James and I gave you our magic. Lily gave you her magic and part of your emotions and soul are hers. The rest of your emotions and soul is mine. You see… Your father and mother were killed, and part of my magic and very small part of my soul was wounded into you. The part of my soul is small enough for me to miss, but it grew in you. With your parents and my magic together… and that of your godfather and godmother…"_

_,,Why would I have magic of my godfather and godmother?" _Harry asked, curious.

,,It's done in war to make the child feel fine with the godfather or godmother when they should go live with them. You get a bit of their magic with your baptism. All of the magic in your body melts together to be yours, and you have a very interesting choice…"

,,What do you mean?" Harry asked, not noticing he went over in English.

Tom noticed, and decided to see if Harry noticed he was still talking in the other language: _,,Your father had good skills in Transfiguration, and your mother in Charms. Your godmother was good in Herbology and your mother in Potions. Both your father and godfather were good in Defence against the Dark Arts and I am good in the Dark Arts... Do you know what that means, Harry?"_

Harry narrowed his eyes, noticing the man was hissing instead of speaking English: _,,Yes, Dar once told us in a lesson about magic coming together... but isn't that like overly...?"_

Tom nodded: _,,Yes, you are very strong. I took you to raise you, and with that you got even stronger. The scar on your forehead is the place I put some of my magic and soul in you. I didn't..."_

_,,You killed them, didn't you?" _Harry asked softly. He had heard from Dar that the Dark Lord did not just punish, but if he did it would be harsh.

,,Yes" Tom said.

Harry noticed the change of language: _,,But why? You wanted me, so you killed my parents, but why my godfather and godmother as well?"_

_,,What? No I didn't kill them" _Tom said: _,,I've got no idea what happened to them. I've lived for four years here and in a house in Rome. Doing bussiness, I haven't killed your godfather or your godmother, you must believe me. As far as I know they are still alive."_

Harry nodded softly, then his head dropped and Tom could see his shoulders shake.

_,,Don't cry, snakeling" _Nagini whispered and wrapped herself around him in a snake-hug. Tom walked over and hugged and rocked Harry until he was so tired he fell asleep, the tearstains on his cheeks.

_,,Let's get him in bed, Nagini" _Tom said: _,,Can you look after him tomorrow? I have to go to Rome. Ricardo is making things hard."_

_,,I will, Master. Let's put the snakeling in bed and then eat dinner."_

Tom nodded with a smile and pulled both Harry and Nagini up, carrying them up the stairs and into the black bedroom that was for Harry.

-----

Harry yawned and sat up,,Where am I?" he asked.

_,,What was that, snakeling?" _a voice hissed at the end of his bed.

_,,Where am I?" _Harry asked again in the dark room.

_,,You are in your bedroom, snakeling. It is evening, the sun is already set."_

_,,Where is Tom?"_

_,,Downstairs. Are you hungry, snakeling?" _Nagini asked, worried.

,,Um, a bit. I think I'll manage until tomorrow morning."

,,Sleep then. No one is going to hurt you."

Harry went to lay down again and began to toss and turn on the bed.

_,,Lay on your back, snakeling, look at the ceiling and take deep breaths" _Nagini instructed. 

Harry did just that and fell asleep in five minutes. He dreamed.

**What is Harry dreaming? The more reviews I get the sooner you'll know!**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	11. Is this a dream?

**Thanks for reviewing: shadowama, fifespice, angelkat2502, disgruntledfairy, random-laughter and MaisaG.**

**Sorry, last chapter missed a few sentence, I'll try and redo them. **

**Now on with this chapter!**

Harry looked around in the dark room: 'Where am I?' he thought.

He at once heard a cough,,Who is there?"

Something turned in the corner. ,,Go 'way." A voice said hoarse.

,,Who are you? Where am I?"

,,Are you stupid?' the hoarse voice said, giving a dry chuckle,,You're in Azkaban, kid. Wizard prison. Stay for a month and you'll be dead."

,,What do you mean, dead?" Harry asked,,Don't they feed you or something?"

,,Oh, they feed you, it's the Dementors" the voice said and the person turned to him.

They both gasped at the same time. Harry stared at the person in front of him. He had black hair to his waist, but it was dirty. His face was hollow and you could see his bones trough his skin. His eyes, grey eyes, however, were shining, and not dull as was expected.

,,Harry?" the man asked.

,,Do you know me?" Harry asked.

,,My… I'm Sirius Black…" the man whispered, staring at him,,What are you doing here? Aren't you living with Alice?"

,,Who's Alice?" Harry asked, confused,,Who are you?"

,,I'm Sirius Black… I was a friend of… of your… of your dad. Don't you live with Alice?"

,,No" Harry said,,Is she my godmother?"

Sirius nodded,,Yes…"

,,Ow… then do you know my godfather?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

The man gave another dry chuckle,,Sure I do."

,,What's his name?" Harry asked, hoping to hear more.

,,I'm your godfather" Sirius answered.

,,But…"

,,Not what you expected?" Sirius asked, giving another dry chuckle.

,,What are you doing in Azkaban?" Harry asked softly.

,,I betrayed your parents, at least…"

,,You what?!" Harry snapped.

,,Now, hear me out, Harry… Oh Merlin, I'm talking to my imagination… I didn't betray your parents, I'm in here because they think I did."

,,If you didn't, then who did?"

,,Peter Pettigrew… Wormtail, the traitor." Sirius spat,,He betrayed Lily and James and I'm going to kill him!"

,,What?" Harry asked,,You can't do that! You'll get in Azkaban!"

,,I _am_ in Azkaban" Sirius said.

,,What about your trial? They pour Truth Potion down your throat, so they must know the truth!"

,,They would, but they didn't pour Truth Potion down my throat, since I didn't get trial."

,,Doesn't everyone get a trial?"

,,I didn't" Sirius said,,And here I am, talking to an imaginary Harry. I've gone totally crazy."

,,I'm not imaginary Harry! I'm dreaming! You aren't real! This is just a dream! I will wake up soon and Diay will tell me I dreamt the whole thing, from the Dark Lord, to Tom and Nagini to you in the prison! And then I'll go with Victor and kick Leshry's arse in Quidditch!" Harry had crossed his arms and nodded once, as if it would be a deal and would come true.

,,This is my dream or imagination, kid" Sirius said,,I can still feel the Dementors."

,,I'll prove you I'm real!" Harry said and walked over and put his hand on Sirius's chest. Sirius grasped his hand and held it in front of his eyes,,You really are real" he whispered. His next move got Harry off his balance; he hugged him close.

When Sirius let him go he crawled back,,You're not real, you're disappearing."

,,I'm waking up" Harry stated,,Bye Sirius."

,,Bye Harry" Sirius said to an empty cell.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Poor Sirius in Azkaban :( ahh, we'll get him out!**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	12. Waking up and a couple of rats

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, fifespice, angelkat2502, shadowama, slytheringrl17, Emily Rai.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**On with the story!**

Harry shot up on bed.

_,,What is it, snakeling?" _Nagini asked from the foot of his bed. 

_,,I… It was a dream… and a Sirius Black was there, he said he was my godfather, he was in Azkaban."_

_,,I've never heard of a Sirius Black before, there is, however, Regulus Black."_

_,,Are they brothers?"_

_,,I wouldn't know" _Nagini said, shaking her head: _,,I don't know any of Regulus's family."_

Harry nodded and lost himself in thought of the dream: _Was it even a dream?_

His growling stomach interrupted his thoughts.

,,Let's get you something to eat, snakeling. Tom said I should go with you to the kitchens. Come on."

Harry got out of bed and noticed he was still wearing his clothes. He smoothed them and then followed Nagini out the room, down the stairs and in a corridor he hadn't seen before. They walked trough the dark corridor in silence and stopped in front of a painting of a red snake: _,,Password?"_

_,,Fruit" _Nagini hissed back and the painting opened. 

_,,Isn't fruit a bit to obvious?"_

_,,It's a snake, Harry, it only understands Parslemouth" _Nagini smirked quite snaky. 

There were a few house-elves in the kitchen and bowed, seeing them. ,,How can we help Master Harry?" they asked quickly, not coming too close, fearing Nagini.

_,,I want some rats" _Nagini hissed. 

,,Nagini wants some rats and I want breakfast" he said,,And milk."

The house-elves quickly went to get the order and Harry sent down on the bench at the table._,,Where is Tom?"_

_,,He went to Rome this morning. Ricardo Blaise made things difficult for him."_

_,,When will he back?"_

_,,Tonight, probably."_

_,,What are we going to do in th mean while?" _Harry wondered out loud. Tom hadn't said what he was to do.

_,,I don't know, what do you want to do?" _Nagini asked.

_,,I've got no idea, what about you?"_

_,,How about you go to the library or something like that?" _Nagini asked: _,,I can go to the forest and see if there's a snake willing to be your familiar. Has my master told you that every Parslemouth is in need of a snake familiar?"_

_,,No, he didn't say" _Harry said.

Nagini nodded slowly: _,,I'll lead you to the library after you've eaten."_

_,,Yes, Nagini" _Harry said and began to eat his breakfast.

-----

Harry let his fingers trail the books on the shelf. _,,There is no book about dreams in here!" _he sighed._,,That's right, I don't think master has any. Why don't you read another book? You can ask him to buy you some later."_

_,,Yeah, perhaps he'll get them for me. I'll just read this book then" _Harry grabbed a book about snakes, written in Parslemouth.

**End of the chapter, sorry if it was quite short. **

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy.**


	13. Meet Ricardo Blaise, and Blaise Zabini!

**Thanks for reviewing: shadowama, random-laugther, slytheringrl17 and brittany!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with school, and my gran died lately so...**

**On with the story!**

,,Harry, are you done yet!' Tom's voice shouted up the stairs.

,,Almost done, Father!" Harry shouted downstairs,,Who's coming over again?"

,,The Zabinis!" Tom shouted upstairs,,You remember Ricardo, right?"

,,Yes, father, I do!" Harry said, coming down. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. His robe was hanging open and he smirked down at his father. Tom nodded appreciating,,You look good, my heir, I'm glad you've let your hair grow out to something… better."

,,Thank you, father, you don't look bad yourself."

,,Thank you" Tom answered,,Come stand over here. He's bringing his cousin Blaise."

,,He's got a cousin that has a forename the same as his surname?" Harry asked.

,,Yes, his sister married a Zabini and she called her son Zabini, her husband died and left her his money. They are living in England, I've heard."

,,So Blaise is going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded,,Yeah, probably. Come on, I think I hear them. _Nagini?" _

Nagini came and settled herself around Tom's neck: _,,Yes, master?"_

_,,Don't frighten the boy, please." _

_,,Sure master." _

There was a knock on the door, Tom waved his hand and the door opened.

,,Mister Riddle!" a voice boomed.

,,Mister Blaise!" Tom boomed right back.

,,It is wonderful to see you again!" the man, no doubt Ricardo, said. He had long black hair and was limping. His face must've been quite handsome, but was wrinkled and had one big scar over the side of his face.

Harry was not scared by this, he was intrigued. He wanted to know more of this man, more then he knew already, that is. What had made the man be so wounded? Harry wondered if he would find out. He was just making up his mind to say something when another person entered. This one was much smaller, but still some bigger then Harry was.

,,Tom, I want you to meet my nephew, Blaise" Ricardo said.

The boy shook Tom's hand,,It's nice to meet you, sir, my uncle talks a lot about you" he said.

,,He talks about you to, Blaise" Tom answered,,I want you to meet my son, Harry."

Harry walked forward and shook hands, first with Ricardo, and then with Blaise.

,,Why don't you show Blaise around, Harry, then Ricardo and I can talk about business, and then you can back around dinner time, what do you say?"

,,Yes, father" Harry said, then turned to Ricardo,,Would you mind if I showed your son the house, sir?"

,,I do not" he answered and Harry made Blaise follow him.

,,He hasn't talked about me at all, has he?" Blaise asked.

,,Yes he has" Harry said,,I heard a lot about you, you're going to Hogwarts, are you not? And you live in England, right?"

,,Yes" Blaise said, looking startled Harry knew all that.

,,And your mother is very beautiful" Harry said.

,,She is" Blaise said.

Harry turned and looked Blaise over. He had black hair, that fell into his neck and eyes and a bronzed skin.

,,You don't look bad yourself" Harry said.

Blaise nodded,,Neither do you."

,,Come on, I'll show you my room."

They entered Harry's dark room and Blaise at once asked,,How do you live with your father?"

,,What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning around.

,,Well, you saw what working for him did to my uncle."

,,Did my father do that?" Harry asked shocked.

,,No, but he did it for your father."

,,I never notice much of what my father does" Harry said,,We don't do much stuff together except for training and sometimes reading."

,,Training what?" Blaise asked curious.

,,Defence Against The Dark Arts and Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, but only from books, and Potions. I don't like all the subjects, but my father says I have to control each of them for school."

,,Don't you learn them at school?" Blaise asked,,The only thing I do is playing with friends and quidditch. Not much more."

,,I don't have that much friends, and there's no space here to play quidditch" Harry said,,I sometimes go to Victor to play it, but that's just sometimes."

,,Who's Victor?"

,,I used to live with his family. Victor Krum."

,,Victor Krum? The boy who is in the team that plays for the Young Bulgarian Quidditch Team? He's great! I bet he's going professional soon!"

,,Yeah, I play against him sometimes. I'm not that bad, either. I won from him two times back. But he still wins most of the time."

,,That's great! You won from Victor Krum?"

,,Just once."

,,Wow, I wish I were that good. Perhaps you can come over some time and we can play!"

,,Sure, but I'll have to ask my dad."

,,We can do that later, you were going to show me the rest of the house."

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Review, please!**


	14. Man, what happened to Sirius?

**Thanks for reviewing: windlg, random-laughter, shadowama, R and sanura360.**

**I hope I haven't kept you waiting, I tried to get the new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**On with the story! (I'm saying that a lot, right? I don't have any fantasy)**

They ended the tour in the dining room, where a feast was spread out for them, but neither Tom nor Ricardo was already there.

,,We'll wait for them." Harry said,,Or do you want to do something until they call for us?"

,,Neh, lets sit down." Blaise suggested.

They did and fell into an uncomfortable silence, until both the older men entered.

-----

Somewhere in the North Sea, on a Godforsaken island, someone was trying his best to get off the island forever. On the island, there was a huge stone building, from which screams could be heard, and mumbling. It was there always cold. This someone, who tried to get off, tried to block the sounds of the prisoners next to his cell, and also tried to concentrate.

,,Let me go… I didn't do it! Please…" the mumbling of the prisoner next to his cell, broke his concentration again.

,,I can do this" he murmured,,It's so easy. I did this all the time. I can do this now."

His face turned pained, and then he started to change, slowly, but it went quicker, and then, where the man had stood, stood a black dog, a grim. The dog seemed to check himself, then laid down with his head on his paws. He had a smug look on his face. _Not long, not long at all, Harry. I'll be with you soon. _

-----

Harry shot up in bed. It was a long time since he saw Sirius, but why did the man change into an omen of the dead? Was Sirius dead? Harry hoped not. He still needed things being explained to him. When were they going to do that? He whished Sirius was already close to him, that he was around him every day like Tom is. Of course he wanted Tom with him to. They had come very close in the time they had spent together. But Tom told him it was almost time for him to call up his Inner Circle again, and Harry wasn't sure if he could stand sharing Tom.

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling of his bed.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep again.

**I know, I know, it's short, I'm going to try and update soon, I promise!**

**Lady K. Malfoy.**

**Review!**


	15. Who's Lucius? Chapter 15, woooo!

**Thanks for reviewing: random-laughter, and my cousin Rianne.**

**See, I tried to update soon!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

,,Harry?" Tom asked.

,,Yes, Father?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.

,,I was wondering, would you change your name?"

,,What do you mean?" Harry asked.

,,Well, you are still called Harry James Potter, but you are not really a Potter, are you?"

,,No, I'm not" Harry said softly,,What did you have in mind, father?"

,,Harold Salazar Riddle" Tom suggested,,I could still call you Harry, and you'll have our ancestor's name as your middle name, and my surname of course."

,,I'd love to, Father. Could I have James as a second middle name?"

,,Of course son" Tom smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry flattened it immediately, glad he had it grown, so it was more controllably.

,,Harold Salazar James Riddle, then" Tom said,,We still need to have forms to be filled in with your name and such."

,,Where will you get those? You need to go to England for them, wont you?"

,,Yes, my dear Harry, and you are coming with me. Help me write a letter to Lucius."

,,Whose Lucius?"

,,A Death Eater."

,,Oh" was the only thing Harry said.

,,Oh indeed" Tom said,,He has a son, if I recall right, but I have forgotten what his name was, something to do with a Dragon."

,,Dragon?" Harry asked, his mind searching. ,,Dragons don't live in England. The closest live in Scotland or Wales."

,,Yes, I think Lucius wanted a Dragon for England to be proud of."

Harry laughed,,And when will we be going?"

,,As soon as possible, which will take awhile. I need you to go to Dar tomorrow."

,,Why?"

,,He's got something that belongs to me."

,,What is that?"

,,I can't say" Tom said,,I'm sorry. I need it when I go to England."

Harry looked like he was going to ask more, but he then shrugged and nodded,,Okay dad, do I have to stay there or can I go home?"

,,Your choice, I'm not going anywhere tomorrow. I'll only write a letter to Lucius."

,,Can I help?" Harry asked, eyes gleaming.

,,Of course you can" Tom answered, smiling at Harry,,But now it's time for you to go to sleep."

,,Ah, do I have to?"

,,I'm afraid you do" Tom said, and watched smiling as Harry walked out of the room grumbling.

-----

,,Good morning, father" Harry said cheerful as Tom walked into the kitchen.

,,Good morning, son" Tom answered,,No nightmares or visits to Sirius?"

,,Nope" Harry said,,I dreamed of my mother. She was very beautiful, wasn't she?"

,,Yes, she was" Tom agreed,,When are you going to Dar?"

,,After breakfast" Harry said.

,,Okay. I'll start on the letter after lunch, so you can eat there."

,,Thanks, father, won't you feel alone?"

,,No, that's alright. I'll see you after lunch."

,,Okay" Harry said, standing up.

,,See you this afternoon, son" Tom said.

,,Yes, bye, dad" Harry said, took some Floo-powder and went to Dar's manor.

**Chapter is done!**

**Hope you like it! **

**I'll see if I can update soon, but I'm not promising anything.**

**And there's no update if I don't get reviews!**


	16. Visiting family and writing a letter

**Thanks for reviewing: X5-549, DeadSeven, sanura360, random-laughter, cheza'flower'silver'wolf, R, Rianne, shadowama, Black Angel 50 and theivydragon. **

**I hope I wrote that all right. I got ten reviews for one chapter//Starts dancing around// thanks! Sorry for the long wait :( My muse seemed to have left me and it just wouldn't get good! **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Regina smiled at Harry when he entered: ,,Harry, I hadn't expect you here! Where are you coming for?" 

,,Father wanted me to pick up something he gave dad… um Dar when he left me here. And I was wondering if I could stay until lunch?" 

,,Of course, that's no problem. I think you will find the boys in the garden, I'll ask Dar about the thing the Dark Lord gave him, okay?" 

,,Yes, thank you, mother." Harry said, and walked out grinning, glad to be back in his old home.

,,Harry!" Victor shouted.

,,Victor" Harry said.

Victor scowled: ,,How are you, little one?" 

,,Good enough. I'll have to leave after lunch, though." 

,,Hey Harry" Diay said.

,,Hey, Diay" Harry greeted.

,,How are you?" Diay asked.

,,I'm fine, what about you?" 

,,Good enough" Diay said.

,,That doesn't sound happy." 

,,I'm going to school soon again" Victor said: ,,But Diay still has got to wait another year." 

,,Oh…Well be happy, Diay, you get to go before me. I still will have to wait long." 

,,At least you are going before me" Luc said sulking: ,,You get to go before me, because you are just having your birthday in the summer holiday! That isn't fair."

,,Life isn't fair, but it'll be soon and you can go too, Luc" Dar said, just walking over. ,,Hello Harry." 

,,Hi Dad" Harry said, and hugged him.

,,You will stay longer this time around?" 

,,No, I have to go home after lunch." 

,,Ah, a pity. You boys enjoy yourselves. I have to go to Sofia and get some stuff, I'll see you by lunch." 

,,Bye dad!" the boys chorused.

Dar just nodded and disapparated.

-----

,,So, what shall we write?" Tom asked Harry.

,,Dear Lucius" Harry started.

Tom laughed,,A Dark Lord starting a letter with dear… I don't think that ever happened before."

,,Alright… just Lucius then. You shouldn't write his surname behind it because that would make you seem like someone who is not worthy of his first name, which you are."

,,Good idea" Tom said and wrote it down,,What else?"

,,Um, we were thinking of coming over this afternoon. Greetings, the Dark Lord!" Harry said, smiling innocently.

Tom laughed,,The letter won't get there before we arrive."

Harry shrugged: "I just want to meet the Dragon!"

Tom laughed again: "I don't think he'll look like a dragon, Harry."

"Why would he call him that then?"

"Perhaps he just thought it was a nice name?"

"Yeah, perhaps" Harry said: "What do we write now?"

"Suggestions?" Tom asked.

"Um… I've business in England in three days and will be arriving at two o'clock" Harry said: "You shouldn't tell him what kind of business or why you haven't let him hear anything of you, because you are above him and don't need to explain. Then you say you will bring another guest and you give greetings to his wife and sign with the Dark Lord."

Tom laughed: "I'll do something like that, yes" and started writing. He send the owl off and then smiled at Harry: "So, what are you doing next?"

Harry shrugged: "I don't know. When will we go to them?"

"In four days" Tom said: "I need to have a look at the object you brought from Dar's, Harry. You may not see it."

Harry pouted, then nodded: "Okay, I'll guess I'll go to the library then. I still want to find out how the hex works with wandless magic, bye dad."

"See you at dinner" Tom said, poking the package Harry had brought from Dar's.

**So, what do you think? Review please!**

**I hope I'll be able to update sooner this time, but no promi****ses. **

**No update without reviews!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	17. Deep thoughts, a snakemother and dinner

**Thanks for reviewing: sanura360, njferrell, K, Emily Rai and shadowama!**

**So, this chapter isn't really very long, but I updated soon! I promise I'll try and get the chapter about the Malfoys longer! It will take me longer though!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Harry opened the book in front of him. He turned the page and yawned, stretching himself. 'He wondered what Tom was doing right then. What was the package he asked Harry to bring? And why did they wait three days before they could go to England? Had it something to do with his father's lover? The severe man… Severus Snape? Did Snape even know they were coming?' Harry frowned: 'What could possibly be in the package that was so… important? How could his father not even trust him to show it to him? And what would Malfoy look like? Or his dragon? His wife? Did he even have a wife?' Harry sighed.

_"About what are you pondering, snakeling?"_ Nagini asked.

_"The package and the Dragon, Nagini" _Harry answered: _"Do you think he'll like me at all?" _

_"What is there not to like, my dear Harry?"_ Nagini asked, sounding motherly.

Harry smiled softly: _"What does a Dragon look like, Nagini? And how is Lucius so important?" _

_"He is one of Tom's most trusted. Why?" _

_"But Tom is my father"_ Harry whined: _"He's supposed to care for me!" _

_"What gives you the impression he doesn't?" _

_"He doesn't talk about the package." _

_"That's because it is not yours to know about, yet. You'll get it when you are grown up, young Harry, you will get it the moment you'll be given the change to choose for your father or against him." _

_"How could I choose against him?" _Harry asked: _"He's my father!" _

_"I know, but not all wizards see him the same, Harry. He is, after all, the Dark Lord. And once you will choose to be his Dark Prince, you'll probably get the package." _

Harry only got more curious out of this, and he felt the need to do something. _"Will you go with me outside and run for a moment?" _He asked Nagini.

_"Of course I will, Harry" _she answered: _"Come on."_

_-----_

Tom was waiting for at least five minutes before an out of breath Harry joined him in the dining room, Nagini around his neck.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked.

"Running" Harry answered: "I needed to let go of some energy."

"I hope you still have enough for a lesson tonight."

"Sure, after I ate" Harry said.

"Good, sit down then."

Harry sat down and waited for Tom to pile food on his plate: "What will the lesson be about?"

"About things you need to know before we meet the Malfoys. Things a Dark Prince needs to know."

"I'm not a Dark Prince" Harry said, frowning: "Am I?"

"Not yet, you will be, however, and until then you'll be the Heir of the Dark Lord, which is good enough for me."

"Good enough for what?" Harry asked sharply, and shoved another fork inside his mouth.

"Good enough to teach you the art every Dark Lord needs" Tom answered: "I didn't know that before I met Severus, but after him… It is very important, and I became a better Dark Lord, not to mention wizard because of it."

"What is that then?" Harry asked, putting his fork down.

"Eat up, I'll teach you tonight."

Harry nodded and started eating quickly.

**So, a short chapter, sorry.**

**Hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	18. An important lesson

**Thanks for reviewing: sanura360, K, Emily Rai-Likes Pie-, shadowama, Sarahamanda, Rianne and cheza'flower'silver'wolf.**

**There are a lot things wrong about this chapter, but I just couldn't find a way to fix it:(. **

**Hope you like it anyway!**

When Harry entered the library later his father was sitting next to a man he didn't recognize.

"Father?" he asked, wondering or his lesson would go on, all the way looking between the two of them. The blond man seemed relaxed and was smiling numbly at Harry.

Tom snapped his fingers and the man sat up straight and his gaze went sharper. Tom smiled at Harry: "He's your lesson. Get over here. I'll explain."

Harry slowly moved closer looking at the man apprehensively.

"Who is he, Father?"

"He is merely made of magic. I'm going to talk to him. You are to sit in the corner and watch."

"What?" Harry asked, staring at his father.

"You can give me full rapport on how he is and acts later on" Tom said: "You need to watch him very carefully, and listen to what he says and what moves he makes. When we're done I'll send him off, and you can tell me what you think he is like."

Harry sat in the corner, looking carefully at the man, not hearing what he said to Tom, but noticing his hand kept flinching and he frowned just a little while he seemed relaxed other wise. Tom nodded now and then and at every question he seemed to ask, the hand flexed.

Once they were done talking Tom came to Harry: "Well?"

"He was relaxed trough your talk, something I never noticed with Dar or anyone. He was comfortable also, smiling at you every now and then. But… he was lying. Every single question he answered with a lie. His hand kept flexing and he wasn't that relaxed at all."

Tom looked impressed: "Very good, I didn't think you would've seen it from there. That's important, Harry. A Dark Lord _has_ to know if someone is lying to him, and body language can help with it, but some people can seem as relaxed as they want. I'll teach you that now, as well as Occlumency."

"Occlumency? What's that?"

"It's shielding your thoughts and memories from invaders… perhaps I should ask Severus for it… he can teach better as I, I suppose. He could at least help you with Potions."

"I hate Potions" Harry said: "I can't make stupid drinks!" Then he smirked: "Are you sure it's not just for him to be here? Because I know you miss him, a lot."

Tom frowned: "What makes you think that?"

"I heard you one night, when I couldn't sleep. You were moaning his name in your sleep."

"Great" Tom murmured sarcastically. "You've been too observing on your part."

Harry merely smirked: "So, what about relaxing?"

"Lie to me" Tom said simply.

Harry frowned then blinked a few times and said: "I'm so good in Potions that even my father's boyfriend is worse then me, and I have to teach _him_ things!"

Tom laughed: "Okay, but I could see you were lying. You need to relax more, not blink as much and don't look so haughty."

Harry simply stood, smiled and said: "I've never heard of Malfoy before, who the hell is he?"

"Language, what did Victor tell you today?"

"He told me how great and wonderful I am and how he would love to kiss the hell out of me, but that would scare me off, so he didn't."

Tom looked impressed: "I couldn't see you were lying, you are great in this."

"Who said I was?" Harry said, smiling innocently.

Tom frowned, looked deeply in his eyes and stated: "You were lying! Leglimence!"

Harry felt his thoughts being invaded and memories started to flash before his eyes; Victor smiling at him as he flew on a real broom for the first time, him beating Leshry again, snapping at Diay when he was 'immature' again and, finally, him smiling at Victor, just that afternoon.

His father pulled back when he had seen the whole memory: "You see, he didn't tell you that! And you are good in lying."

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly: "But you did drown all my magic…"

"Let's get you to bed then. Do you understand you lesson?"

"Um… I'm not sure… but you can explain it again, can't you?"

"Yes, of course. But first it's time for you to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight my son" Tom said and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**

**And I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, I am a bad writer I know //starts knocking her head against her laptop// Bad writer, bad writer, bad writer!**

**I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything, sorry.**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	19. Meeting the Dragon

**Thanks for reviewing: Sarahamanda, vampirekiss511, shadowama, Rianne and biku-likes-the-yaoi.**

**Alright, I hate this chapter, it just didn't seem to come out the way I wanted it. If you have anything to say which could help me writing it better, please tell me and don't about my feelings. **

"Let me take a look at you, my heir" Tom said.

Harry turned around and let his father check him over.

"You look nice" Tom said.

Harry was wearing a black shirt and black pants, with black shoes. They made his pale skin and emerald green eyes stand out. "Thank you, father."

Tom smiled at the boy: "Are you ready to go? Remember how I told you to act?"

"Yes, father" Harry answered, and smiled at him, reaching for his hand. "I love you."

Tom stepped back slightly, his son had never said that before. He smiled at him: "I love you too, Harry" he answered then hugged the boy: "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, father" Harry said.

Tom apparated them away.

--

Lucius stood up quickly as his Lord popped in his study.

"My Lord" he said, bowing low. While doing this he noticed the dark clothed boy behind his Lord, who looked up at him with expressive emerald green eyes.

"Lucius. It has been a while."

"Too long, my Lord" Lucius said, then raised himself. He was taller then his Lord, but somehow the Dark Lord seemed more impressive.

"How are your son and wife?" his Lord asked.

Lucius inclined his head: "Both are well, my Lord."

"Ah, we might go and see them. Harry?" his Lord said, looking down on the boy with him.

"Yes, father?" the boy answered.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, he didn't know the Dark Lord had a son at all.

"Let me introduce you to Lord Malfoy."

The boy stepped forward, so he stood before the Dark Lord.

"Harry, that is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family and Father of the Dragon."

Lucius wondered what his Lord meant with the last part.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said, without holding out his hand or anything.

"Lucius, my son and heir, Harold Salazar James Riddle."

Lucius bowed slightly, then looked up at his Lord: "My Lord, you had not informed me you had a son."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow: "It was none of your business."

_He has Severus's middle name… that's strange. Could he possibly be Severus'?_ Lucius thought: "My Lord, let me lead you to the salon, where my wife and son are waiting."

"Yes, you may" Tom said, looking down at Harry, who nervously bit his lip. He was going to meet the Dragon.

Lucius let them out of his office, striding trough impressive corridors that had people on the wall that looked exactly like Lucius himself.

"Here we are" Lucius said, opening the door and letting them enter first.

The first thing that Harry noticed was the beautiful woman standing in the middle of the room. Then he noticed a boy standing next to her, and then he noticed the whining.

"But mother, you have to let me! They will think I'm stupid other wise!"

"We've been trough this, my little dragon" the woman said, her voice was just as beautiful as she herself was.

"Narcissa" Voldemort greeted.

Narcissa looked at them and curtseyed immediately: "My Lord! I was not informed you would be coming!"

"Ah, well, I am here now. Harry?"

"Yes, father?" Harry asked, looking up at his dad.

"This is Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife, and Mother of the Dragon."

Harry looked over, inclined his head slightly and said: "Nice to meet you."

"Narcissa, this is my son and heir, Harold Salazar James Riddle" Tom said.

Narcissa curtseyed again: "The pleasure is mine, Harold."

Harry blushed slightly, he was not used to older, beautiful women bow for him.

"Ah, my Lord, may I introduce you to my pride and joy, my son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy" Lucius said, pushing his son forward.

Harry frowned as he looked over at the boy. He was about the same length Harry himself was and not that much impressive at all.

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly then bowed, just like his father had: "It is an honour to meet you, my Lord."

Tom fixed his eyes on the blond boy in front of him then looked up at Lucius: "A nice boy you have, Lucius, you must be very proud."

"I am, my Lord" Lucius answered, wondering if there was more behind that statement.

"Harry, this is Draconis. Draconis, this is my son and heir, Harold Salazar James Riddle."

"Nice to meet you" the boy said, but his voice was cold.

Harry smirked: "Nice to meet you too" his voice wasn't cold, but it lacked so much emotion that Narcissa felt a shiver run over her spine.

Tom smirked, the first contest between the two of them had been played, and his son had won. He had taught Harry well, and the first step was made for him to become a Dark Prince: win from others in a simple way, not by doing something with more energy put in it then the other had.

Harry noticed his smirk and stepped slightly back, closer to his father.

--

Some time later, Tom was talking to Lucius and Narcissa and Harry was watching Draco play with his toy broom.

"Your son… is he as old as Draco, or older?" Lucius asked his Lord.

"Younger, actually, by a few months… Harry has just always… been more mature then most children" Tom answered: "It's convenient for me, of course. He can stay on his own this way."

"You leave him alone?" Narcissa asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, Nagini watches him, mostly, they both don't mind."

"So… your son has taken over your special gift?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Harry has been gifted with the language of snakes."

Lucius looked over at the boys before looking back at his Lord: "Excuse me for asking, my Lord, but could you possibly…" Lucius coughed quickly: "…Have found your Dark Prince?"

Neither of the adults saw Harry look their way at Lucius's cough.

"Yes, Lucius, I think I have. The test will have to prove it."

"And… may I ask…" Narcissa started, looking over to her son: "If he's engaged to someone? You mentioned he spent time with Regina Krum's boys?"

"I will not engage my son, Narcissa, no Dark Prince is to be engaged to someone on equal rights. It's his choice to marry anyone he wants."

There was no doubt that the Dark Lord did not mean anyone. He would refuse even Harry to marry a muggle-born or halfblood.

Tom smirked, it was not difficult to find out what the Malfoys were thinking, indeed, he would not let Harry marry a muggle-born or a muggle, but halfblood… well it was hard to deny someone something he himself had, right?

"Tell me, Lucius, have you heard anything from Severus lately?"

Lucius stiffened: "No, my Lord, Severus teaches at Hogwarts, he seems to be really close to… um… Dumbledore."

Tom smiled: "I bet he is" he said, leaning back: "Being a good little spy for him must've worked out. I am glad he spies on Dumbledore for me, and he got a job at the same time, that's nice for him."

"My Lord, how come you are… certain Severus does not betray you."

Tom laughed: "I know so… Do not think you know more about my Death Eaters then I do, Lucius. I put the mark on him myself."

"My apologies, my Lord."

Harry finally had enough of watching Draco play with his broom. He yawned, then turned to the adults, his face bored and walked up to them: "When are we leaving, father?"

Both the adult Malfoys turned to their son, wondering why he had bored the heir of the Dark Lord.

Narcissa smiled at once: "Perhaps they should get some biscuits in the kitchen."

Harry frowned: "I'm not in the mood for biscuits… hey, dad, perhaps we can see if Severus is home later on?"

Tom smirked at his son: "No, my son, we can't."

Harry shrugged: "Some other time then…" he yawned again: "Dad, I guess I shouldn't have read the entire book last night."

Tom shook his head: "Go back to Draco" he ordered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, then stuck out his tongue, so only Tom could see and walked back towards Draco.

--

Harry flopped down on the black couch: "That was a complete waste of my time. Dragon wasn't what I expected and I freaking hated the way the Malfoys acted around me!"

Tom laughed: "Yes, it tends to get bored, you had to high expectations of Draco. That's why you were bored."

Harry huffed.

"You know, I think Narcissa and Lucius might promise him to you, the Dragon, I mean…"

"Promise?" Harry asked: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's normally not done in high society but sometimes young girls… yes, girls… of commoner families are promised to noble sons. They mostly marry, then, since the commoners will be very rich. The Malfoy's will stand in higher society should you marry Draco and should we win the war."

Harry wrinkled his nose: "Who says I want to marry him anyway? I'm not crazy, you know. He has nothing to offer me."

"I know, and I won't force you to marry him" Tom said in a soft voice: "It's your decision. No one can force you to marry him."

Harry sighed, looking up at his father: "I know, I'm just worried. I can't think of marrying anyone just yet. Hell, I can't marry anyone just yet, I'm too young, and seeing the Dragon, I hope it'll take some longer"

Tom smiled: "You aren't even ready for a boy or girlfriend yet, Harry, you should go to sleep."

"Yeah… goodnight" Harry said and left the room.

**Alright, it's a long chapter, as promised. It will take a long time before the next one will come, it's not even in my mind yet. If you can think of something you might want to happen (and I agree of course) I could think of a way to fit it in the story.**

**I'm sorry the update took so long but I was very busy with school, got a boyfriend, said boyfriend broke up with me and this chapter refused to come out at once. I once again hope you can forgive me.**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	20. Loving a werewolf, dueling and a meeting

**Thanks for reviewing: arwin-urban, The Darkest wizard, vampirekiss511, shadowama, Emily Rai, LoveNOThate, slytheringrl17, MiseryluvsDeath, Invisible Nick (thanks for the extra info), Kitty243 and Sarahamanda!**

Harry was startled to find himself back in Sirius's cell.

"Oh… Hi Harry" Sirius sat, he looked happier then Harry had ever seen him before.

"What's up? You look happy" Harry said,

Sirius frowned: "Am I not allowed to look happy anymore then?"

"Of course you can, you just normally aren't" Harry said, cocking his head to the side curiously.

Sirius got up and looked Harry over: "You are here, that makes me happy… and I've found a way to get out of here."

"You have?!" Harry asked exited: "That's great! When will you leave? Will you come and see me? Please? Please? I am in Bulgaria… I think… you have to come see me, Sirius, promise me!"

Sirius smiled: "Of course, little one, I will. I love you. You are just like James, he'd always beg me too when he needed something."

"Really?" Harry asked: "So… who else was your friend instead of Pettigrew?"

"Well, there's Moony… Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf…" Sirius smiled dazedly.

"You love him!" Harry chirped, easily reading the emotions from Sirius's face.

Sirius frowned: "What are you talking about?"

"You love him, don't tell him you don't, cause I know you do!" Harry said: "You went all misty eyed when you talked about him! Admit it!"

"Okay… I might have a little crush on him. But a very small one!" Sirius said, holding his thumb and finger together, to show Harry how small.

"Such a little crush doesn't keep you going for as long as you are here, Sirius, you are absolutely smitten!"

Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair: "Okay, okay, so I do love Moony, but you can't tell him!"

Harry pretended to lock his lips with an imaginary key: "He won't hear it from me."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair again: "I love you, Prongslet."

Harry had gotten used to his nickname from Sirius: "I love you too, Sirius." As he started to fade away he could only quickly say: "Come see me!"

He woke up before Sirius could answer.

-----

"Hi, dad, good morning" Harry said, entering the kitchen yawning. "Are there any croissants left?"

"Yes, want one?"

Harry nodded, slowly drinking his tea.

"Buttered?" Tom asked again.

Harry nodded again, and watched as his dad started to butter the croissant. As Tom gave him the croissant he asked: "What are we going to do today?"

"I thought we could go practise your duelling skills. Maybe duel a bit"

"Oh, okay" Harry said, before taking a bite out of his croissant.

"Any bad dreams?" Tom asked.

"No" Harry said, mouth full: "Sirius admitted he loved some werewolf or something."

Tom's jaw tightened: "Was it another real dream?" he asked, trying not to sound too jealous.

"Yes"

"It's time for me to call my followers" Tom muttered, during the time that Harry was practising his magic.

"Oh? Then will Severus come?" Harry asked, blasting away a practise doll with his wand.

"Yes, I suppose he will" Tom said, smirking.

"Oh, let him stay over, so I can meet him, okay?" Harry asked, turning around and blasting another practice doll apart, this time with another spell.

"Oh, I'll make sure he'll stay" Tom said, smirking.

Harry smirked back before casting serpensortia on one of the practice dolls.

-----

Lucius moved closer to his Lord, knelt and held out his left arm. Voldemort grinned: "Now we will know… know who has been faithful, and who do not dare to return…" He pressed his finger to Lucius' Mark, causing him to cry out.

Within minutes black figures with white masks popped up everywhere. Voldemort looked around, reciting their names in his head, remembering which had jet to come, and which would probably not come, either because of their betrayal, or because of the fact that they were locked up.

"My most trusted" he hissed the moment all of them had taken there place, however, he missed Severus. "How good to see you all…" he sneered, walking past them one by one: "However, I can't help but wonder..., why did none of you search for me, once the rumour spilled that I was supposed to be dead? And where were you the moment some of my most loyal got into Azkaban? Do you assume I am an idiot?" he snarled, just at the moment another black figure popped in. Voldemort rounded on him: "Severus" he hissed: "Got delayed, did you?"

Severus kneeled: "My Lord, Dumbledore was…"

"Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked, whipping out his wand, pointed it at Severus and levitated him to his place, dropping him on the spot, causing him to fall down. "Dumbledore is a fool, believing I could possibly be killed by a mere baby! And you…!" he snarled, rounding on his followers: "You believed him!" Voldemort let part of his magic flow free, squeezing his followers' throats. He turned and sat down on the stone throne before pulling his magic back.

"However, in the time you were living with your precious family, pretending that everything was okay and nothing went wrong for you in your perfect lives, I was working on something perfect myself. I've given part of my life for my favourite, for my heir" Voldemort sat back in his throne, enjoying the whispers that had sprung up between his minions.

Avery fell on his knees, and Voldemort raised a brow at him before motioning for him to speak.

"My lord, may we know who has been chosen as your heir from all of us?"

Voldemort's icy laugh went trough the throne room: "Did you expect me to choose one of you? Of course not, Avery. He is my son. He will be great for his magic has grown already. By the time he will go to school he will be better then the best students, I hope better then his teachers. He could wipe the floor with some of you" Voldemort said, before casting a cutting hex on Avery, making sure to make a perfect circle with it on his cheek.

Avery cried out in pain.

Ravenswood was the next to kneel: "My Lord, will he not be here for the meeting?"

Voldemort snorted: "No, my heir is getting rest. He's been trying to contact with my loyal Death Eaters in Azkaban. So far, the only one he has reached is Sirius Black."

"Black" whispers sprung up again.

"He is one of ours then?" one of the Death Eaters asked.

"No" Voldemort snorted: "Yet, I think my heir has done a great job getting him to trust him. Locked up for a crime he did not commit, of course he would not like to stay with the Light."

"A crime he did not commit, my Lord? Does that mean that the traitor Pettigrew is still around?" Lucius asked, eyes narrowing, as did most of the other eyes in the room, in clear hate.

"Yes" Voldemort said: "He has not come, the weakling. However, you are hereby under orders to not hurt him but bring him to me. My heir needs a… practising object." He fell silent for a moment before he went on: "Further more, the reason you are here is not for some crazed mission or something, but something a lot more important. The world does not need to know I'm back, but I want to get my most loyal out of Azkaban, too long have they already wasted away in that merlinforsaken place. I want them out, the sooner the better. However, it needs to look like an escape, rather then a break-in. I want all of you to start studying books in order to be able to do that. The Lestranges deserve to get out. And I've been wanting Travers around for quite some time now."

"Travers?" again the whispers jumped up.

"Of course Travers" Voldemort sneered: "He is the best strategist in my ranks."

Voldemort sat back again and let them discuss it before saying: "You are all dismissed, and you better have something useful the next time I'll call for you. Severus, you stay behind."

-----

**The next chaper has already been written. It will be pure slash between Tom and Severus, if you do not want to read this, then please, don't, skip the next chapter! You won't miss anything vital for the story.**

**Chapter 22 is also already in the making, just a few more words and I'll be done! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	21. Love and a little teasing WARNING SLASH

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SLASH BETWEEN TOM/SEVERUS**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS AND DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PLEASE DON'T. **

**SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT FOR IN THE STORY**

Severus let himself be dragged into Tom's room. Tom turned to him: ,,I missed you. Damn, how I missed you." He bent forward and kissed Severus urgently. Severus responded immediately and kissed back, letting his hands tangle in Tom's hair. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily.

,,I love you" Severus whispered, wanting Tom to believe him.

,,I love you too" Tom said and began pressing kisses on Severus's neck. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and Severus followed his example.

Severus moaned and dragged Tom back for another kiss. This one wasn't so urgently, but no where near the soft ones Tom used to give him. And Severus loved it. Tom's hands went to his robes and began unbuttoning the buttons. In the end he just gave up and ripped the robes off Severus, and the buttons popped and flew everywhere into the room.

,,Tom" Severus tried an unheeded attempt to stop his lover from destroying his clothes.

,,We're wizards, love, we can make them later" Tom said and pressed another kiss on Severus's mouth.

That was all what was needed to make Severus give in. He quickly pulled his button-up shirt over his head and tried to press himself closer to Tom, but Tom pulled back. Tom quickly put off his own robe and let his hands roam freely over Severus's chest. ,,You're so beautiful" he whispered, and pulled one of his nipples. Severus gasped: ,,Please, Tom, please."

,,Please what, love? What do you want?" Tom whispered seductively in his ear: ,,Tell me, love, what do you want?"

,,Make love to me" Severus said, pressing himself against Tom.

,,Your wish is my command" Tom whispered, pulled off his own shirt and began placing kisses on Severus's shoulder. After kissing every bit of skin of both shoulders, Tom made his way down Severus's chest. Severus threw his head back as Tom nipped at one of his nipples. Tom made a trail with his tongue to the other nipple and began to suck softly. Severus moaned. Tom made another trail from Severus's nipple to his bellybutton and pressed his tongue inside it. Severus moaned louder. Tom's hands made their way to Severus's dress-pants and opened them, as he tongue-fucked his bellybutton. He slid down Severus pants and boxers and made his way down. He licked over the underside of Severus erection and then sucked for a while on the head. Severus groaned: ,,No… I want you in me… please… Tom."

Tom made his way back upwards and planted a few kisses on Severus's neck: ,,Alright, love. Lay down on the bed and let me put up some Silencing charms. We wouldn't want Harry to hear this, now would we?" Severus glared at him, and Tom chuckled, but motioned to the bed and Severus went to lay down.

Tom turned to put up the silencing charms. He got his wand out of his trousers and put the wards up quickly. He turned back to the bed and raised an eyebrow, then walked to the nightstand and put his wand on it. He pulled down his trousers and boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his lover.

Severus had grasped the lube and was pressing one of his fingers in and out of his hole. His head had fallen back on the pillow and he was moaning uncontrollably. His hips were raised to get his finger in deeper to hit his spot, but he couldn't get there.

,,If only you knew how delicious you looked right now" Tom said seductively. He grasped Severus hand and pulled Severus's finger out of his arse. Severus moaned in loss. Tom bent over and kissed Severus again, laying himself on top of his lover. He grinded against Severus thigh, letting his tongue take over the rhythm. He pulled back then, and crawled back, kissing the Dark Mark on the way down. He licked again down the underside of Severus's shaft. He let his tongue trail to the tight rim of muscle and licked it. He sucked on it for a while, then pressed his tongue inside.

,,Nggh" came from Severus.

,,Turn around, love" Tom whispered. He tried to take it slow, but with Severus withering and panting beneath him, he couldn't take it much longer.

Severus turned to stomach and looked over his shoulder to Tom. Tom lay on top of him and pushed one finger in him at the same time. A dry finger. Severus cried out at the invasion, but quickly relaxed as Tom began pressing kisses on his shoulders and back. Tom licked down Severus neck and back and added another finger. Severus tensed for a moment, but relaxed soon after as Tom licked down his spine. Tom scissored his fingers and then pulled them out, Severus moaned at the loss.

,,Are you ready, love?" Tom asked.

Severus moaned as answer. Tom smiled, lubed his cock and slowly invaded his lover.

Once he was seated he held back for Severus to adjust. Severus pressed back after a while, and Tom began a slow pace, thrusting into his lover. Severus moaned every time Tom hit his prostate. He moaned loud when Tom pushed some harder, but then got the slow place again: ,,Tom, please. Tom… Harder, please. Faster." Severus knew he was begging, but could he care? No, most definitely not. Tom did as he was asked and started to go faster and harder. Severus was screaming and they reached their orgasm together. Tom collapsed on Severus back and rolled them both on their sides, so they were spooning. He then pulled out of Severus and kissed the other man's neck.

,,Love you, love" Tom whispered.

,,Love you with all my heart" Severus whispered back and fell asleep quickly after.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE IT'S MALE/MALE, DON'T BLAME ME, I WARNED YOU**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	22. Sirius in Bulgaria

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I changed my name! I hope you haven't missed me too much!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted to take over this story! I've decided to try and finish it myself!**

**Also, my story Lady Malfoy is the only one that is still up for adoption!**

* * *

Severus awoke with a groan, his entire body was stiff and his back felt as if it were on fire. His eyes opened slowly into the unknown room. Had it really happened? Had he reunited with Tom? Had it been a dream like he had had before? No, probably not. He had never imagined Tom looking the way he had or the way he had expressed his love that openly before. Severus sighed happily. He knew he was alone in the room, his senses had been heightened since his early childhood; he never wanted to wake up with his father standing above him again. There was a pop and a house elf entered the room.

"Master says that when Master Severus awakes Dilly is to take him to the breakfast room" the tiny creature squeaked and trembled, clutching the pillow case it wore.

"I shall dress" Severus said, and did so after having a quick shower in the ensuite bathroom. He followed the creature down the stairs and entered a small dining area with a small kitchenette.

Tom was not alone.

Severus wondered how he had forgotten that Tom had been raising Harry Potter, especially since the man had reminded all his followers the day before. He did not doubt most of them had forgotten the talk Tom had held before he disappeared, but he never included himself in the stupid masses of his Lord's followers.

"Good morning" Tom spoke, shooting him a quick perverted grin before covering it with a mask and asking: "Did you sleep well?"

The boy by his side also quickly looked up but studied him a bit better before offering his own greeting.

"Good morning" Severus said and took the chair that Tom gestured for him to take. He gave his breakfast order to a house elf by his side and turned his attention to the two Riddles, who were now discussing their plans for today. It seemed that Harry had lessons and Tom was trying to teach him all he knew about different subjects.

"Dad, we did manner lessons yesterday, let's try something magical for today, please?" Harry asked, the puppy eyes coming out.

Tom sighed and looked a bit down before he slowly grinned and looked at Severus: "Severus, you wouldn't mind teaching Harry a thing or two about potions would you?"

Severus frowned for a second - he had enough studnets to teach at Hogwarts - but agreed nonetheless. He hoped he would not regret this.

Harry mumbled in his sleep, twisting and turning, something was happening, if only he could try and get a clearer view on what.

The next morning it was clear what had happened. On the front page of the Daily Prophet there was an undoubtedly familiar face; Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Harry's lessons in body language also paid off; his father was not happy about this news.

"Father?" Harry asked.

Tom looked up: "Yes?"

"You are not happy?" Harry asked.

Tom did not ask what Harry meant he merely said: "Sirius Black, nor your real parents were followers of my cause, as you well know. I do not doubt he will come for you, and I know I would be able to get rid of him, but I know what he means to you..."

"If he makes me choose, I'll choose you, you know that, right?" Harry said: "He's a man I met in my dream, there's no way I would give up my life here for him, no matter how close he was to my birth parents. You are my father, the only parent I need... okay, and maybe Severus."

Tom smiled softly: "I'll keep that in mind. Don't think I will go easy on you today though. I will curse the living out of you."

Harry smirked: "I would find it strange if you didn't."

Tom smirked back: "Good" he said, before taking a sip of his tea, wondering what curses he would teach his heir that day.

* * *

Sirius stared at the manor he had found in a place the Muggles obviously could not see. Sirius figured one of the Bulgarian elite lived. He would remain in dog form until he was sure whether Harry lived here or they knew where he was. He trodded to the stables and lay down there, waiting to hear anything of interest.

"Father! Father! There's a doggie at the stables, please may I keep him?" Ry came crashing into his father's study, his eyes wide and pleading.

Dar looked up at his lateborn son, the youngest was only seven years old and called after his foster child - his name was not Harry of course, he would not want to anger his lord, instead he and Regina decided to call their youngest Ryan - which shortened to Ry - Harry's nickname.

"A dog? Dear child, do we not have enough owls and cats in this household? Your brother owns a fire lizard for goodness sake."

"But Father, please?!" Ry clapsed his hands together as if he was praying and his eyes went even wider: "I really, really want this doggie, please! It's precious to me."

Dar groaned. Regina loved telling her sons that they were all precious to her, that's probably were Ry learnt the term. He shot a pained look at the paperwork that still had to be done before getting up. He tousled Ry's hair on his way to the door: "Let's see about this doggie then. It had better be trained!"

* * *

The dog did not look trained, but surprisingly, did go into the bath as instructed and let itself be washed by the house elves, combed and washed again until all the knots and lice were out of it's fur. It went outside when it needed to do business and played with Dar's sons. Mostly though, the dog found a new spot on the rug in Dar's office and slept there, or merely lay there studying Dar. It was quite unsettling to Dar, but when he saw Ry ly against it without the dog minding one bit, Dar decided to let it rest. The dog had probably just found the best spot in the house to lay down.

* * *

It was late one night, a few months after the dog came to live with them, that Dar stalked into the dining room with a smile.

"I have news from Harry" he said, too caught up with his overjoyed family to see the head of the dog perk up.

"You have?" Viktor asked: "What did he say?"

"He's coming over soon." Dar smiled at his family and then added: "It will probably be sometime next week. You do know he is of higher rank than you, right? You will be polite" he looked at Diay when he said the last part.

Diay smiled: "Don't worry, dad, I got over that a long time ago. I do want to help the Dark Lord, but to become his heir is a bit too much of a challenge for me. Harry has a better chance than me, I'm sure."

Dar smiled: "Good to hear it, son."

Regina smiled and accepted the kiss Dar gave her on the cheek, she wanted to see her foster child again. Never mind he was the son of the Dark Lord, she was the one to clean his nappies when he was younger. She was the only mother he would ever know, since she doubted the taste of the Dark Lord lay with the females. She had never told anyone of her doubts of course, but she was pretty sure the Dark Lord preferred the company of males.

* * *

It was early on Wednesday the next week that Harry turned up, smiling at his parents. Diay, Luc and Viktor were still asleep, Ry was playing with the dog they had called Opis, for his strength. Opis did not react at first, gently allowing Ry to roll off him before walking towards the newcomer, sniffling him curiously.

Harry stiffened. It did not take him long to whip out his wand and point it underneath the chin of the dog: "I suggest you return to your normal form before I'm forced to do it."

Sirius did not doubt his decision for a moment, but took a few steps back and turned into his human form, the Azkaban robes hanging from his slightly fatter body.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped, holding up his hand to keep Dar from attacking the ex-prisoner. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me you were in Bulgaria" Sirius said: "So that is whereI went, I was almost afraid you never came here." He slowly looked his godson over: "You look good. Mind telling me how you knew I was an Animagus?"

"Practise" Harry answered easily: "If you meet enough transformed Animagi you can quickly recognize odd behaviour. Question; now that you are here, what exactly do you want to do?"

Sirius frowned for just a second: "Go home with you."

"Not sure that's a good idea" Harry said, before turning to Dar: "May we use your study?"

Dar looked angry but nodded, and led them to his office. He needed some answers as well, how in the hell did Harry know this Death Eater?

It took a few hours, some shouting - okay, a lot of shouting - but eventually everyone got used to the idea that Harry lived with the Dark Lord and Sirius had somehow made contact with Harry through some sort of mind link. Sirius still wasn't really sure what to think; his godson lived with the murderer of his parents and called him father, but eventually he agreed it did not seem as if Harry had been harmed in any way. Harry had told him about all the training he had been through and Sirius understood why he as the heir of the Dark Lord had to go through all that.

"I have to get used to the idea of you being the Dark Lord's heir" Sirius said: "And I definitely need to get contact with Remus somehow."

"Ah, your werewolf lover?" Harry asked.

Sirius blushed and nodded: "I guess I'll have to travel back towards Britain for that."

"No need" Dar said: "Remain here as our dog and I'll send for him. I'm sure he'll come if I say he's to instruct my sons. A tutor might be a good idea, since Regina and I have been so busy lately, and you did say he is pretty smart."

"Very smart" Sirius said: "And he thought our group of friends during our time at school, I'm sure he could teach your children, plus he probably needs money, it's not easy for a werewolf to get a job."

Harry smiled: "I will come over the day he is to arrive. I expect to hear from you in advance, Dar. I will have to clear it with my father. He will be surprised to hear Sirius is here with us. I'm not sure he'll be happy about it. Especially since Sirius bullied Severus when they were young."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"They have been lovers for a long time" Harry answered smiling.

Sirius blanched and swallowed heavily; he never wanted to meet the Dark Lord now.

"Oh, and Sirius? If any of this goes to anyone of the Light Side, I know where to find you" Harry said, his eyes twinkling, a cruel grin on his face. A moment later he disappeared in the flames towards the manor of the Dark Lord.

Sirius gulped, he had never been threatened by someone so much younger than him. And he never felt more threatened, either.

Dar grinned at him: "He'll keep that promise" he answered: "Family is everything to him. _I_ taught him that."

Sirius had lived long enough in the Krum household to know how much they valued family.

"Now let's get you some better clothes. I'm sure you'd love to change, and wash yourself before turning back into Opis."

Sirius nodded and followed Dar out the office.

* * *

The sons of Dar were sad to hear they had missed their brother's visit, and shocked to hear that their dog was in fact an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Diay refused to believe it until Opis turned back into Sirius and grinned at him.

"You should always believe your father, kiddo."

Ry looked around him. He had not really understood what was going on, he just saw his dog disappear and a man appear. "Are you Opis, sir?" he asked in a tiny voice. It was said in Bulgarian and Sirius had never been more glad he had to learn all sorts of languages when he was younger and living with his parents.

Sirius smiled down at him: "Indeed I am!"

"Will you play with me?" Ry asked: "I wanna ride you!"

Sirius smiled and turned back into the dog, letting the little boy climb up and grab a firm hold of his fur. He spent the remaining day playing with the boy, like he had done before they knew who he was. Nothing was going to change, and he did not mind remaining a dog for however long it took Remus to come here. After that, he would see about what he had to do.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I actually did not want to end it here, but I figured I could write the rest that's resting in my head in another chapter! **

**I hope you like it! (It's extra long!)**

**Lady Blue Shadow**

**(Yes, I changed my name)**


	23. Tutor Remus

**So I started at the next chapter as well, I'm sure I can't keep up the quick updates, so don't irritate me about it later, okay?**

**No one reviewed :( poor me. **

**I'll make you a deal, no new chapter without a review! Thanks!**

* * *

Remus Lupin was drinking tea.

It was probably not a surprise to anyone that tea was immensely cheap and tasty to drink. Remus drank his tea black, that meant he would not have to buy milk, and that helped him with keeping his expenses low. He had to eat as well of course, but mostly it was just bread with butter, or whatever was 30 percent off because it was almost expired. He had rented one of the smallest cottages he could, and the roof had leaked before he fixed it with a bit of magic. Of course his landlord did not know of any of this, it kept the price lower. His magic was an immense help. Without it he would probably already live on the streets in London.

Remus Lupin smiled as he looked at his small home, at least he wasn't living on the streets.

Of course, Remus had no idea that his life was going to change in a matter of minutes. From the only window in the small cottage you could see a regal owl flying towards it.

Remus looked up as the owl ticked against the glass. He opened the door to let the owl in, of course the window could not be opened. The owl landed on the only chair in the cottage - the one Remus had been sitting on - and stuck out his leg. Remus hardly ever got any mail and therefor was surprised to receive some now. He took the letter and looked at the unfamiliar seal. He brok the seal and let the letter glide into his hand.

A moment later the owl squaked as the werewolf let himsel fall into the chair. First he thought the entire thing was a joke, but he had heard of the Krum family. It was of course true he had been a good student at Hogwarts, but that did not mean people could overlook the fact he was a werewolf. Lord Krum did write he did not care as long as he taught his sons well, but...

Remus sighed, he had no reason not to go. He needed the money - badly. He quickly grabbed ink and a quill to write a reply, saying he would be there in a few days. He did not expect the letter to change. The words vanished and they now read:

_Thank you for agreeing, Mr Lupin. Please touch this letter while holding your suitcase. It will take you immediately into our manor's entrance hall. One of us will greet you there. Payment will be agreed on after your arrival, as well as any questions you might have - Dar Krum._

Remus quickly gathered all his tattered robes - he put on his best one - and packed his trunk. Half an hour later he touched the letter and was whisked away.

* * *

Viktor did not look impressed at the man that had arrived with a portkey. He had spent the last few days talking to his father and Sirius, but he still was unsure of this man. Werewolves were danerous, even if they looked innocent and weak - like this man. Still, he put on his best smile as he walked to the man, hand outstretched.

"Mr Lupin, I presume? It's nice to meet you, I'm Viktor Krum, your oldest student."

The man smiled and shook Viktor's hand with a surprisingly firm grip: "It's nice to meet you, Mr Krum."

Viktor was surprised, no one ever called him a mister. "Please follow me, Mr Lupin, my father is waiting."

Remus nodded: "You speak excellent English, Mr Krum."

"I've been raised bilingual, like all my brothers" Viktor explained: "It is something my father insisted on. My youngest brother still has some difficulty, but he is only seven years old. You will not see me very much, since I will go back to Durmstrang for my education soon."

Remus nodded, he did not say anything about Dark Magic, like Viktor thought he would.

They quickly arrived at the study and Viktor knocked, waiting for the "Enter" from inside and entering with the English werewolf.

* * *

Remus had expected a man to be in the office, and maybe his wife as well. Of course he was not disappointed, the man was there, but so was a big black dog that Remus would recognise anywere. He stopped abruptly and turned around only for Viktor to close the door behind him and a closing spell to be shot from behind him.

"Please sit, Mr Lupin" the man, undoubtedly Dar Krum, spoke as he sat down after he tucked his wand away.

"I demand to know what he's doing here" Remus growled, his eyes glaring at Sirius' dogform.

"I invited him" another voice said. Remus swifly turned and wondered how he had not noticd the other boy in the room. He was obviously young, could be one of Dar's sons.

"You do know you are hiding an Azkaban prisoner in your house?" Remus growled.

"We are not hiding anything" Dar Krum said: "He's our guest, and my son's pet. Sirius Black was innocent and never judged _anywhere_. I have already contacted the Bulgarian Ministry and they have agreed to have a hearing under Veritaserum and if needed allow him to remain here if he's innocent."

"He killed thirteen people in a single blow and... he betrayed my friends" Remus narrowed his eyes.

"He's innocent" the younger boy announced.

"The Hell he is" Remus growled: "James and Lily Potter told me he was to be their Secret Keeper! Are you trying to tell me they _lied_ to me?"

The boy smiled pleasently: "I am indeed. Sirius was never the Secret Keeper of the Potters. He believed it to be the perfect plan, Voldemort would no doubt go after him, so he would choose someone else in his place. Who would ever believe Peter Pettigrew to be the Potter's Secret Keeper? Especially since he was a weak cowardly wizard."

"So Sirius went after him for revenge?" Remus asked: "Blowing up twelve muggles for it?" he raised an eyebrow: "I find that hard to believe."

"Naturally, that's because _Peter_ blew up the street, cut off his own finger and hid away in the sewer with the rest of the rats."

"How do you know this? Who are you!" Remus shouted, getting in the kids face.

"My name is Harold Salazar James Riddle, formerly known as Harry James Potter."

Remus' eyes rolled back into his head as his body passed out.

* * *

When Remus awoke, it was the middle of the night, the light was off and he was lying in his new bed - or so he assumed. He wasn't sure if he could believe all that he had heard today. Was Sirius really innocent? And if so, what did that mean for him?

Remus had a lot of things to think about, and little time to do it in.

* * *

**Dum dum dum. Haha, sorry, I'm going to leave it at that. Hopefully I will get some reviews this time!**

**See you next time!**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	24. A day with Sirius and Remus

**Thanks for reviewing: hPdC and bbbreeex**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Harry was somewhat excited about celebrating his eleventh birthday. Sirius and Remus had promised to take him out for a day, not on his birthday, but a couple of days before that. His father and Severus had promised to celebrate his birthday on the actual day with some of Tom's more trusted followers, they would finally meet each other. Harry also felt elated because his eleventh birthday meant he was going to be allowed to go Wizarding School! He was excited about it on one side but doubted he would really learn something his father had not yet thought him. Tom had given him amazing lessons over the year and he knew it would not be the end of them. He was as of yet unsure what his role would be when he would go to school and exactly what school he would go to, but his father had promised he would go to school nonetheless.

Sirius did not want him to leave, but Harry really wanted the experience of going to a Wizarding School. Sirius argued that he knew all he could possible be taught and that he did not want to loose his newly found godson so quickly. Harry grinned as he remembered Sirius' and Remus' reaction to his father.

_Flashback_

"Sirius, Remus, this is my father, Tom Riddle. Father, meet Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" Harry said, smiling amused about what he knew was going to happen.

The last Marauders shook Tom's hand and a moment later Remus had stiffened and Sirius looked somewhat shocked. What happened next amused Harry for ages afterwards. Remus growled and shoved Sirius behind him, before stepping forward in order to get to Harry. Tom stepped in front of Harry his wand pointed towards the enraged werewolf.

At this strange moment Sirius started giggling, loudly. Harry stiffened first at the strange sound and then started laughing as well.

Sirius guffawed: "Rawr, watch out for my pet werewolf" he giggled. Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Remus growled again: "He's the Dark Lord! Sirius, do you have any idea how serious this is? Harry is staying with him!"

"So" Sirius asked: "He couldn't live with me, so the only logical thing for Dumbledore to do would be to keep him himself, hand him over to the Order, or worse, leave him at the Dursleys! I don't mind you know. I'd rather Harry had _nothing _to do with Dumbledore!"

Remus stared at his best friend now.

Tom looked surprised as well: "And why is that, Mr Black?"

"Sirius, please" Sirius said: "I was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, as you probably know. He's the Chief Warlock of het Wizengamot! He could've easily insisted on a trial, but he didn't! What was he thinking? Great! Voldemort disappeared so I do not need any more warriors on my team? I was sent to Azkaban for murders I did not commit, even though I worked for him since I was eightteen! Straight out of school! If that's the way the Ligth side handles their allies, I'd rather be their enemy! They do not get threated much worse! And Harry might be part of the Dark side, so I'm following my godson, thank you very much!"

Remus fell silent, he wondered where he would go from here. He had owed Dumbledore a lot; the man had let him stay at Hogwarts and follow an education. But perhaps he had paid him back enough by spying on the werewolves?

"I'm not going to Dumbledore" Harry said: "I will not abandon Tom."

"My loyalty is now by you, Harry" Sirius said: "I'm sure I'll be good for something" he said, looking at Tom.

Tom merely smirked.

_End of Flashback_

It did not take long for Harry and mostly Sirius to convince Remus there was nothing left for him at the side of the Light. And now the two man would soon take him out for his birthday. Honestly, Harry couldn't wait.

* * *

Harry was almost bouncing the walls, wondering where his godfather and Remus would be taking him. The moment Sirius and Remus entered through the Floo, Harry was near them: "Please, please, please, tell me where we're going?"

Sirius laughed and hugged the nearly eleven year old wizard: "Why, you'll see in a moment. Remus thought you would like to do something fun as well as interesting to do, so we'll be taking an international portkey to Romania. I already checked with your father, so don't worry." Sirius still had trouble calling Tom Harry's father but Harry had firmly insisted it was the only father he had known apart from Dar, and he had always known Dar had not been his real father.

Harry gave Sirius a beaming smile for his efforts. "Can we go? Please!?"

Sirius smiled: "Of course! Let's go!" he held out the portkey to Harry and Remus, who both touched it. Sirius smiled and said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Before Harry could question that password they were swept off by the portkey.

* * *

When Harry landed he did so on two feet and immediately looked around. They were standing by a large gate made of iron and steel. Harry could feel the magic on the gates humming heavily. Aparently they were made to keep something big from entering... or leaving.

"Oi, Rogers! Open the gate!" Sirius shouted.

It took a while but eventually a small door opened in the gate, which Harry had not recognised as an opening before then.

"Hey Black, Lupin."

Sirius smiled at the man that walked out. The man grinned back and said: "Finally got out of there, huh? I have no idea why you weren't given a trial. Anyone who knew you from school could tell that you were innocent. I have known for years you were innocent, like you would ever betray James and Lily Potter, I don't know how anyone in England believed that crap."

"Well, they had Dumbledore whispering in their ears, didn't they?" Sirius answered; "Now, I'd like you to meet my godson, Harry Potter, I sincerely hope none of this goes off anywhere, young man" he said in an attempt to be strict.

Rogers didn't look very impressed: "Thought he had died with his parents." He said even while he moved forward to shake Harry's hand.

"And we want to keep it that way" Sirius said: "If it comes out, I'll stick Remus on you."

Rogers looked amused: "You know you can trust me. Well then, let's go shall we?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Harry asked, before he is pushed trough the gate and deafened by a loud roar coming somewhere from behind the trees.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve for Research and Observation" Rogers said: "You are in luck, normally I would have no time for you, but our last Ironbelly was sent to the Dragon Reserve in Bolivia just a month ago - almost went smoothly - and my new apprentice isn't due to arrive for the next couple of months, so we have more time on our hands than you would think. Now then, how about a grand tour?" he asked, bemused by Harry's stare.

* * *

Harry learned a lot that day. The most common Dragons the Reserve had were those that came from Eastern Europe, such as the Romanian Longhorn and the Hungarian Horntail. There was also a Common Welsh Green and a Portugese Long Snout, but Harry really got a kick out of the Peruvian Vipertooth. The small dragon, with it's copper-coloured scales was highly dangerous since it's fangs were venomous, and it liked rubbing that venom on it's claws as well as the spikes on it's tail. The Chinese Fireball was one of the most beautiful creatures Harry had ever seen. It's scales were blood red with gold scales around it's eyes - which were kind of protruding, but Harry failed to see how that would matter - and so were the eggs, of which he had seen a glimpse before the upset mother had hidden them away again. He also learned the creatures were highly dangerous and would let no one near their eggs, and that you had more change to be eaten by one than be tolerated.

Rogers also explained the different tasks of the workers of the Reserve. There were Researchers, who did nothing but study the animals for large amounts of time and there were the Dragon Tamers. The Dragon Tamers were held in high regard since so few wanted to learn the trade these days. Harry could imagine why if you spent the first two years cleaning up Dragon dung before you were even alowed near a Dragon.

Nevertheless, it was a great learning opportunity, not only about Dragons, but also about his godfather and his friend.

Yes, Harry had learned all he wanted to learn.

* * *

**So, I enjoyed writing this chapter. No, I did not make up the names of any of the Dragons, nor most of their characteristics, you can find all of it on HP Lexicon. The Romanian Reserve is actually a research center! I did not know that, and so I learn every day. Of course Rogers is made up.**

**Any idea who the young new apprentice might be?**

**Signing out,**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	25. It's a Promise

**Glad it's summer holidays so I can update real soon :)**

**Thanks for reviewing: ? :(**

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

Harry was happy his birthday was finally near! He wondered what he would get for his birthday. He knew Tom and Severus had been working on a plan to see what school he would be able to go to. He really hoped it would be Hogwarts, like they had been going to, but he wouldn't mind if the choice would be Durmstrang, after all, that's where all his foster brothers went. It was amazing, his eldest brother had been chosen as a reserve seeker for the Bulgarian National Team and would have his hands full with that. The Headmaster of Durmstrang - some fellow called Karakoff or something - had been more than glad to allow the son of Dar Krum some special treatment and finish his years of schooling in some extra time. Viktor would only follow half his classes this year, and the other half next year and so on for a couple of years to come.

Though Harry hoped for Hogwarts, he knew that at Durmstrang he would not have to hide who he was half as much. He wondered what kind of story would be made up for him to get trough Hogwarts if that school was chosen. No matter what happened, Harry knew he would not go to Beauxbatons. Not because it was an all-girls school - he was still surprised people actually thought it was - but because they were a French school. Harry could speak French, somewhat, but he knew he could not follow the artistic minds the French possessed and used in their schooling. Harry shuddered at the thought of learning everything from one point of view. It was also the reason he preferred to go to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons was a light orientated school like Hogwarts, but thought everything at the same point of view, while Durmstrang was Dark orientated and Harry had gotten his father's point of view regarding that. Hogwarts however - while light orientated - also had a House considerably dark; Slytherin. His forefather's House was one of the superior ones, according to Tom. Most of the purebloods who studied there had gotten great job offers after their studies. The House of Slytherin looked after their own, in a way no other House of the school did. Slytherins mostly hired other Slytherins and some of the Slytherins were highly sought after in the rest of Europe. These Dark wizards had had a dark raising, but a light school time. They saw two sight of the spectrum, and were invaluable in politics, amongst other things.

Harry _really _wanted to go to Hogwarts, also because Blaise went there. He wasn't too sure about Draco Malfoy, the boy had been so spoiled during their last and only encounter, but Harry would find out, eventually. Maybe his parents had taught him some respect for his betters, Harry smirked at the thought.

* * *

Harry had a terrific birthday party with Tom and Severus, he got some gifts - his own snake familiar! - and was explained the plan on how to deal with him going to school. Their discussion lasted until late in the evening.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked himself over critically in the mirror. The robes he wore were made of the finest materials and looked good on him, of course. His mother had gone with him to buy it in Paris, France, because he needed something amazing for the upcoming amazing experience. Of course, Draco would not be with his father when it happened, but a party would be held afterwards in Malfoy Manor and all his friends would be there and envy him.

His father, the great Lord Malfoy, was going to Promise him to be wed to the Dark Lord's Heir, and if that wasn't worth a celebration, Draco did not know what was. His father would return shortly with the good news. There was no way for the honour to not be given, since it was a Promise. The Heir of the Dark Lord would not have to hold them to it if he did not want Draco after his initiation. But Draco would do everything to make himself as useful to the Heir as he could. His mother had started teaching him after the Heir was introduced and Draco had already learned etiquette and now he was being taught to be the best consort the heir could wish for.

"Draco, darling, your father is on his way home and the guest have arrived, we are due at the entrance hall" his mother smiled with pride at him and Draco smiled back.

"Thank you, mother, shall we go?" he asked, extending an arm. It was an awkward pose, but a necessary one. Draco had to give his mother his arm, since she was the a lady. That would not change until Draco's promise had been accepted by the Heir and he would be the submissive in their relationship.

They met Lucius in the entrance hall, and the man smiled proudly at his son as his arm slipped around his wife's waist. "I am proud of you, my son. Let's go tell the news of our Promise to our acquaintances."

Draco smiled and entered the ballroom with his parents.

After Lucius announced his pride with his hands on Draco's shoulder everyone started congratulating them.

After a while Draco was left to go be with his friends, most of who looked impressed.

"You think you can handle being the consort of Harry?" a mocking voice came from his right and Draco was immediately on guard.

He barely knew the boy who spoke to him. Blaise Zabini had grown up in England, Italy and France. "How dare you talk about him like that! He is the Heir of the Dark Lord, you have no right calling him by his given name!"

Blaise smirked at him: "Why not? He gave me permission to do just that."

"_He _gave you permission?" Draco asked shocked.

"Get real, Zabini, I bet you've never even met him!" Daphne Greengrass sneered.

"Oh, didn't I? Must I remind you of my uncle?" Blaise sneered: "He was and still is our Lord's most trusted. There's a bond between the two of them. He would do anything for the Dark Lord. We were invited to the Dark Lord's manor in Eastern Europe. I met the Heir there. We still go there a few times a year. The Heir and me have been acquaintanced for awhile when he gave me permission to call him by his name."

Before anyone could say anything there was an abrupt silence over the entire hall. When the children looked towards the entrance of the ballroom they saw the dark-clothed form of their would-be Potion teacher. Severus Snape looked regal as ever, not shocked by the sudden silence at his entrance. A moment later Lucius went over to him and shook his hand, talking to him.

"Isn't that the spy of Dumbledore?" One of the younger boys hissed: "What is he doing here and why is his hand being shaken by Lord Malfoy?"

Blaise laughed: "Severus Snape is one of the closest Death Eaters to our Lord. Part of the inner circle. I think he's the Death Eater that has been near our Lord more than any other. It would not surprise me if he had been there when Lucius Promised Draco for the Heir."

"But he is on the light side!" the boy protested.

"No, the light side _thinks_ Severus Snape is on their side. Harry says otherwise."

A moment later Severus and Lucius walked towards Draco and the children.

"Congratulations on your Promise, young Malfoy" Severus said, bowing his head a little. "I am here to deliver a letter from the Heir to you." He pulled two envelopes from his robe. He handed one to Draco and the other to Blaise: "He is waiting anxiously for a reply, Mr Zabini."

Blaise nodded with ernst: "Yes, I understand."

Draco held the parchment like it was a precious treasure. Lucius gave him a tap to his back and he quickly turned to the group around me: "Excuse me for a moment please." He quickly left the ballroom to go to a much quieter room nearby, were he almost ripped the parchment open in order to read it.

_To Draco Malfoy_

_Greetings, young Malfoy. I was surprised to hear your father has Promised you to me. I have not out right refused, for I do not know you. I would wish for us to get to know eachother, but I will be otherwise occupied for the rest of this year, till the summer of next year. I am sure you understand, being the Heir of my Father has given me little chance to socialise with others. Perhaps a house call is in order for next summer. Please await my owl during that time to meet sometime for tea or something similiar. Of course you understand, I would like this first meeting to be between the two of us, however, if you feel the need to bring a chaperone, of course I will accept that. Think about it carefully, you have almost a full year to do so._

_I will also think about you and all you have to offer me. I am thinking about some ground rules for our relationship, should one start to exist. I do not have to mention to you that there will be no way of me accepting your promise should you not be virginal. Also, if we are not compatible in spirit, magic or will, I am afraid I could not possibly accept you. Others have proven themself to me already, but for them no romantic thoughts have occured on my side of the relationship. _

_In short, I am willing to give you a chance._

_Don't mess up._

_H.S.J. Riddle_

_P.S. I do not have to remind you _not_ to take this letter with you to Hogwarts. I do not wish for meddling old fools to find out about my existence. And silence your friends. I'll know if you don't. You are meant to be a leader, show me you can be._

Draco closed the parchment with shaking hands. He would _not_ fail his lord.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. Not bad.**

**Please review and I'll see if I can make it three XD**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	26. Europes finest school (they say)

**Thanks for reviewing: HinaLuvLuvChan, bbbreeex, wandamerie & charrly**

* * *

Lilan Moon looked around at the walls between platform 9 and 10, nine-and-three-quarters should be here, right? The Professor had said that he had to walk _through _the pillar between the two platforms. Right. How was Lilan going to do that? He heard a screech behind him. A huge family of redheads was coming towards him, and they stopped before the pillar, before one of the boys rushed the trolley towards the pillar and went through. So that was how it was done. The redheaded family quickly went trough and Lilan Moon went after them.

Marc Thompson watched as the brown haired boy disappeared through the pillar and looked at his uncle. His uncle gave him a grin, it was more creepy than Marc had expected: "You know what I want you to do" his uncle said: "I had to pay a fortune to get you in this school, so you better bring back a good mark!"

"You know I will, uncle" Marc said: "What do you take me for? My marks will be good enough."

"They had better be, now, move it before you miss the train and see you for Christmas." His uncle turned and left.

Marc turned and grinned. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

Marc was sitting alone in one of the compartments, reading a book he had got from Flourish & Blott's. It was _A Guide To The Wizarding Traditions_ by Codell Croaker. Marc had started reading it that morning. It was fairly simple guide to the most important traditions wizards had, like basic etiquette, celebrations and other such things. He might be a muggleborn, but he wasn't going to insult any purebloods without needing to.

The door opened and let in a group of older students in: "Who are you?" one of them grunted at him.

Marc noticed the green and siver motto on their robes: "First year" he answered, short and to the point.

"Right, get out, this is our compartment." the leader grunted.

Marc rolled his eyes, but got his trunk, figuring it wasn't worth the fight. He was a first year after all, he shouldn't be able to handle them anyway.

"Hold on a moment" one of them grabbed his arm to stop him: "Are you a pureblood?"

"No" Marc said: "I'm a muggleborn."

"Leave the mudblood alone, Flint" a cold voice came from Marc's side.

"Malfoy" Flint greeted: "Why don't you and... _your friends_ come sit with us?"

Marc stepped out of the way to let Draco and two of his larger friends pass. Draco smirked at him, while his goons cracked their knuckles threateningly. Marc had to hold back an amused smile, instead he went to find another compartment to sit.

* * *

"He left the compartment a bit too quick, normally one of the muggleborns tells us it's not fair" the elder Slytherin boy explained to Draco.

Draco nodded: "You do not actually think a muggleborn would enter Slytherin, do you?"

"It has happened before" Flint said: "Not often, of course, but sometimes... most of the mudbloods are willing to accept our culture and get some new blood in one line, but sometimes... well they just need to get a lesson" he grinned, showing off sharp teeth.

Draco smirked: "Maybe this one needs a lesson as well..."

* * *

Marc was in awe as he saw the beauty of Hogwarts for the first time. Hagrid warned them of the Giant Squid, but Marc wasn't as scared as some of the other students. One of them - the one who had recently found his toad - seemed to be about to piss his pants.

Hogwarts was beautiful, the dark stone walls and every light in the castle seemed to be on, the reflections shimmered across the lake.

Way too soon they were at the dock where an older woman awaited them.

"Greetings, students. My name is Minerva McGonagall, your Professor for Transfiguration, the Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Please follow me so we can sort you into your Houses."

She led them to a chamber near the Great Hall and asked them to wait. Marc patiently went to sit on a side table and waited. The other students were discussing what House they wanted to be in and whether or not they would have to beat a Troll in order to be sorted. A couple of shrieks came when ghosts came trough the wall, obviously from some of the muggleborns and the ghosts chatted with some of the students for awhile.

Some time later McGonagall came back and let them into the Great Hall, where even Marc had to look around in awe at the ceiling, the floating candles and the large tables. Marc looked up at the teachers as well. He noticed them smiling at the students.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and put on the Sorting Hat" McGonagall said sternly after the Hat had sung it's ridiculous song. Marc crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping to not get into Slytherin.

"Abbot, Hannah!" "Hufflepuff!"

Marc ignored the sorting for a moment to calm himself down. He did not want to go to Slytherin, he would be unable to keep himself hidden from some of them, Blaise for starters, and maybe Draco would figure him out when they finally got to know each other.

"Granger, Hermione" Marc watched, surprised the girl, who had seemed so nerdy went to Gryffindor.

Marc watched carefully as his fellow first years were sorted, it would not be bad to see the competition he would have the following year. Draco was sorted before the Hat touched his head, of course in Slytherin. Harry watched as the children of his father's followers were all sorted; most in Slytherin.

"Thompson, Marc" McGonagall spoke and Marc walked up towards the chair. He sat down and waited for the Hat to be lowered.

_Wow, what a mind for one so young. I had not expected less of an heir of the Great Salazar Slytherin. All your parents were pretty smart as well. You have all your future planned out do you? _the amused voice of the Hat came through his mind.

'I wish I did' Marc thought: 'I have no idea what to do about the Promise, or most of the other things my father has thought up.'

_You will once you grow up _the Hat said in his head: _I should sort you now. Slytherin, perhaps?_

'You know that does not follow my plans' Marc thought: 'I can't get close to the Slytherins, I'm a muggleborn, remember?'

_Yes, I remember _the Hat thought: _The fact you have a plan means you would be great in Slytherin, though, butsince you do not share my thoughts... better be: _"Ravenclaw!"

Marc took the Hat off and walked with speed towards the cheering table, greeting the other students and first years nearby.

He did not have to wait all that long for Blaise to get sorted, into Slytherin, of course.

* * *

"Unlike the other Houses, we Ravenclaws do not have a silly password to open our common room. Instead, there will be a question to be answered. In a moment we will climb this winding staircase towards that door. As a test of initiation you will go one by one and answer the question the Eagle Door Knocker asks you. Of course, if you fail this test the rest of the students will go before you and you may try again. We will keep you out for the entire night should you not be able to answer the questions the Eagle asks. It has never happened that a Ravenclaw first year had to stay out after midnight, though. So good luck to all of you" the Head Boy said to them.

Marc was not prepared for the question he was asked as he met the top. The Eagle said in a dull voice: "There were two cats: one-two-three cat and un-deux-trois cat, they had a swimming race from England to France, who won?"

Marc was flabbergasted, since when did cats like water? Why was half of his riddle in French? Of course he understood the bit of French said, it was one two three in English... Marc smirked: "The English cat won."

"Proceed" the Eagle said and let him in.

* * *

**Dum dum dum, it's not as long as I'd hoped, but I wanted to get this chapter out to everyone who reviewed! Thanks guys (and girls) I really appreciate it. It helps that sometimes people give me new ideas or help criticize my work.**

**Cookies to anyone who can figure out the riddle! Googling (or any other kind of searching) is deemed unsportive. If you can figure it out, review! There's a prise to be won! You get to help me decide what to do about the relationships of Sirius and Remus!**

**The winner will be picked from everyone that has reviewed the right answer! Please don't cheat, that would be unfair for the others.**

**Login Out**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	27. Draco

**Thanks for reviewing: HELLSFLAME666, bbbreeex, Belldandy55555, yancyalexx**

**I decided everyone has until chapter 32 to see if they can answer the riddle! By chapter 32 the winner will be appointed and given the choice what to do with Sirius/Remus!**

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Draco looked around the stony walls of the Slytherin common room. He had heard stories from his parents about their time in Slytherin, but knew he would be held up to an even higher standard than they had been. He would have to proof not only to them but also to himself that he had not Promised himself in vain to the Dark Lord's Heir. He would study hard to get the best grades, and he would practise magic even outside of classes and what he would have to know. On top of that he would make sure that he would be the best consort the Dark Heir could wish for. He would be beautiful, submissive to his Lord, prideful of his Lord ad wise. He would help his Lord with everything the boy, than man could need. He would even give his Lord's heirs, and it would be his pleasure to do so. That's what his mom told him, but Draco was unsure about that last part. Maybe he would change his mind as he grew older.

"Malfoy" one of the older students said, coming over with his hand outstretched.

"Yaxley?" Draco wondered if he got the name right.

The boy nodded: "I've heard what you have done. You Promised yourself to our Lord's Heir, haven't you?"

Draco nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think you are good enough?" Yaxley asked, grabbing the front of Draco's robes and bringing him closer to his face.

"Draco has not decided that" a voice came from behind Draco: "But I've had a chat with the Heir after the Promise. Harry is not against it. He believes Draco will grow up to be a fine consort, given the chance."

"As if you would possibly ever even talk to him! None have seen him so far!"

"You are wrong, Mr Yaxley" the voice of their Head of House cut them off. "The Dark Lord's heir has only met those the Dark Lord deemed safe for him to meet. I have been given order to make sure that each and every one of you keep from hurting his Promised. Should you do so, I imagine the Dark Heir will see to you himself, and though he is young, he knows of Dark Curses not even I have heard of, you have been warned."

Blaise took Draco by the shoulders; "Come on, Draco, let's go to our dorm."

"Since when do you call me Draco?" Draco asked.

"Since you have been Promised to my best friend and we will probably see eachother more often" Blaise answered dryly: "I expect you to do the same thing. We will study together, alright? You have to get beter to become his consort and I wish for him to see me as his right hand. We will become that before you turn eighteen, or he does. We will be ready, understood?"

Draco looked amazed at Blaise, he did have it in him to become the Dark Heir's right hand. "Understood."

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning he was disorientated for some time. His dorm room was surprisingly smaller than his own room at home. He would get used to it. He threw back the covers of his bed and looked around as he sat up. Vince and Greg were snoring in their beds, Nott was just coming from the bathroom, already wearing his school robe, and Blaise's bed was made and the boy himself was gone.

Draco showered and dressed in record time, then woke Vince and Greg. The boys grumbled but came out of bed. Draco told them he would wait for them in the common room and went downstairs, his potion book in his hand, and his shoulder bag over his shoulder.

He met Blaise downstairs, the boy just came trough the common room door and was on his way to the dorm. He was wearing what looked like duelling robes and was wet with sweat.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Morning work-out" Blaise said: "Every two days, missed yesterdays so have to do it today and tomorrow."

"But why?" Draco asked.

"You don't get to be the right man for no reason, Draco. My uncle worked hard to claim a spot by the Dark Lord, and I shall do the same. On top of that, the Dark Heir trains every morning for longer than I do. He trains most of the day of every day. While we are at school he will keep training everyday and he will become even better quicker than I will be able to. My uncle already has my summer program figured out. I will have to train hard in order to keep up with the Dark Heir. I'm going for a shower, alright? I'll see you at breakfast.

Draco nodded, sank in one of the chairs by the fireplace and opened his book.

* * *

At breakfast the first years got there schedules. First they had potions with the Gryffindors and then Charms with the Ravenclaws. The Potion lesson was funny, Professor Snape made fun of the Gryffindors, especially Ronald Weasley, who had red hair and freckles. Draco had heard of the Weasleys from his father. They were poor bloodtraitors who deserved everything they got. They had shamed one of the Malfoy anceistors in the 1600's and would be held accountable for that for as long as Malfoys would be alive. Of course, not only Potion was interesting. At Charms they had a great time trying to get a feather to float. Draco got it in a few tries. He noticed the boy he had seen on the train - whom was sorted in Ravenclaw - get it at the end of the lesson. Blaise got it before Draco. Draco wasn't really surprised, he had figured Blaise's uncle had thought the boy lots of things already. Draco's father had done the same to Draco, but not to the amount Ricardo had done for Blaise.

Blaise smiled at Draco: "I will teach you more, okay?"

Draco smiled back: "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

**Yippie! An entire chapter about Draco!**

**And yes, Harry is holding back quite a bit. *wink* He can't have people knowing who he really is, now can he?**

**A new chapter might be up soon, but my school is almost starting again so...**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	28. Boring - There was a RAID!

**Thanks for reviewing: Belldandy55555, bbbreeex & karone-sakura**

**Belldandy: Yes, I think it's more of an English joke. I'm Dutch and it took me awhile to figure it out.**

**Karone-sakura: I can't believe I messed that up! Well, thanks for pointing it out! I will fix that!**

* * *

Marc got up early for the last week. He did not really talk to his dorm mates and when he did it was short and to the point. While he was a Muggleborn, most of the kids walked around him as if he were a pureblood. Maybe it was just the way he walked or the air he gave off. He had gone every morning to the Room or Requirement to train, and he woud have to say he would need to find some other cuses to try out, because the ones he used now were going to be too easy soon. He might have to get a message to 'his uncle' about it. Maybe go to Professor Snape and see if he could bring it over.

Marc had had all the lessons he would get this year done once already, apart from the flying lessons. Marc wondered what he should do about those. Probably not make too much of an impression, he wanted to make sure he got enough time to go through all the training he had cut out for himself.

While he had stepped back during the lessons on the magical part, the theory was too easy and he did not hold back what he already knew. He wasn't the only muggleborn who did that, a Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger was also very clever. Marc did not want to show off as she did, he merely wanted for people to think it was the reason he had his essays done so quickly. He mostly did them during class while he pretended to figure out a spell. The essays were very easy and his 'uncle' had taught him how to write one properly.

He missed him.

There had been no contact between him and his family since the beginning of the school year, it was better that way, but it did not mean he did not miss them. At Christmas he would return home like most of the other students and he would regain his former self. He would practise more during that time as well. He did not know why he had wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad. The beauty of the castle seemed more normal the longer he stayed and he did not learn anything. Honestly, he could use the time in classes to better himself at home! He would be way stronger by now. The only thing that he really enjoyed was the vast library - more Light sided than the one at home - and the fact he could see how his future followers behaved themselves when they weren't aware who he was.

He was bumped into by different Slytherins while he stayed here. He held his mouth and did not speak up about it. He could always punish them for it later, if he felt like it. He could understand why they behaved like that, and it wasn't like they singled him out. Weasley from Gryffindor had it way worse. There was a blood feud between his family and Draco's and Draco had somehow become some sort of leader in Slytherin House. His twin brothers helped him half of the time, and the rest of the time they were making it worse. The eldest brother - Perly or something - tried to help out by docking points, but that only made it worse at place where he did not look.

Marc smiled, than grinned, maybe being in this school wasn't as bad as he had thought.

* * *

Voldemort was annoyed. Scratch that, he was extremely pissed off. He did not know why he hadn't hexed each and every one of his Death Eaters. There had been a raid the day before in Britain, but everyone claimed to know nothing about it. Tom stood up and they were immediately silenced: "If no one steps forth about who has done this, I am afraid I will have to dig through all of your heads in order to find out."

"I don't think that will be necessary" a silky voice came from the doorway before Snape strode into the light of the candles. He went to the Dark Lord, knelt down and kissed Voldemort's robes: "It is not one of yours who has done this, my Lord. It's all Dumbledore's doing. He found out I was gone a lot during the summer and concluded from that that you were still alive. He wanted to make sure the Britain Ministry would be aware of the threat. One village of muggles had to be sacrificed for the Greater Good."

Voldemort smirked.

"What do you wish to do about this, my Lord?" Lucius asked, bowing low to his master.

"We will do nothing" Voldemort said, and smirked: "Let Dumbledore panic the Britains. He will spread panic around, and then nothing will happen. I have had several talks with people, and we will go about things differently this time. I expect you to return for our next meeting immediately when I call you. On top of that, there will be a ball in the Krum's Manor for Christmas, were you will all be introduced to my heir. He is very sorry to be unable to meet you before then., but he's busy with his studies. Severus, stay behind." Voldemort turned and left the chamber, after which all Death Eaters but Severus apparated away.

Severus followed Voldemort to his living room and watched as the man stripped off the glamour he still used during the meetings. Tom saw him looking and said: "At Christmas they will see the new me."

Severus nodded.

"How is Harry?" Tom asked.

"Bored to death" Severus answered: "I'm not really surprised. The classes in Hogwarts are too easy for him. I think he's mostly amused at his immature classmates, to be honest."

"How is he reacting to Draco?" Tom asked.

"Draco bores him most, apparently." Severus said: "I think he expected more of the boy, but maybe they will grow closer when Draco matures."

Tom nodded: "Very well. I will see you at the next meeting then."

Severus nodded, and left the room after he bowed a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 28 is done. Up to the next one!**

**In case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to make chapters of at least 1000 words, hope you like it!**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	29. Christmas

**Thanks for reviewing: bbbreeex, FanficPrinsess, karone-sakura and TwistedIrish.**

* * *

Marc had never been so glad for the Christmas Holidays. Normally, these days would be spent the same way a every other day, except he got a few presents during Christmas, and maybe visited the Krums. Now he was allowed to go home, and finally return to his full days of practising magic. No more sitting in classrooms listening to boring old Professors who thought he was stupid. His father probably had a lot more new curses for him to practise. He was glad he was allowed to shine in a few subjects, such as Potions, so that Severus did not have to punish him. He never had really studied Herbology, so he found it extremely interesting and did his best in it, causing him to be the best of all the students in his year. In most other courses he merely did his best with theory but pretended not to get the practical. He refused to really stand out, but he already knew what kind of courses he would choose for his third year. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, no real practical needed and his father had not yet taught him all about it.

He stepped out of the train at King's Cross and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and took his trunk with him towards the barrier. He would go to the apartment he and his 'uncle' had rented in London. He would from there Floo home. He could hardly wait to see his father again.

* * *

Harry put on his cloak and the hood over his head, because he could not undo his glamour in England. He stepped into the Floo and threw some Floo powder into it, coming out on the other side. He was really surprised to see Draco and Lucius with his father on the other side. He was even more surprised when his father merely nodded and waved him out, until he remembered his voice was still Marc's. He quickly went to his room to change. He wondered what the two of them were doing here, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

After he had a shower and was dressed in his normal black training robe he went to the training room and started practising as usual. It was an hour later when a House Elf appeared and told him his father wished to see him. That it was important and not to wait until he had been cleaned.

Harry stalked towards the sitting room where his father now was and opened the door to see that the Malfoys had not yet left.

"Father" Harry greeted, with a respectful nod. "Lucius, Draco" he greeted then, but his gaze immediately returned to his father: "Is there something you need, father? I was busy with some practise."

"I know, son. I merely wished to inform you that there will be a ball at the Krum's this Christmas and Regina wishes for you to join her sons for the measuring of your robe."

Harry barely kept his face straight, he hated shopping, especially when he had better things to do. He merely nodded and asked: "When shall we go?"

"I believe the date is tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning."

"I shall be ready, father. If I may be excused?" Harry asked a minute later trying to get back to work as soon as possible.

"You're excused" his father said and returned his gaze to the Malfoys.

Harry left.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Draco did not like that the Heir had all but ignored him, but he could understand why the boy would do such a thing. The Heir had said after all, that they would meet in the summer. He should not wish for too much, he was aware of that. He would be happy with any time with his Promised.

"Draco, the tailor is here. Have you thought about a colour?" his mother asked, as they went to meet the tailor in the tailor room. Yes, they had a tailor room, Malfoy Manor was big enough for it after all.

"I was thinking a light blue might look good, mother" Draco said: "Would that be okay?"

"Of course, dear. You are aware you need two robes, are you not?" his mother asked him.

Draco frowned: "Why, mother?"

"Actually make that three. All families from the Inner Circle have been asked to spend the day and night at Krum Manor. You shall need three robes."

Draco nodded, two for the two days they would be there and one more for the ball: "Very well, mother."

* * *

**End of Interlude**

* * *

Harry thanked Regina for the meal before returning to the library. He was at Krum Manor for Christmas. He had opened presents that morning and after that hid in the library while the rest of the Inner Circle entered the Manor. He entered the library and returned to his table. Harry sighed, what a way to start off after lunch. If he didn't know better he would've believed his book had simply disappeared, but books did not just disappear – well, some of them did – but never his books! He grumbled, stood and started going through the library. Who had been here and taken his books? His eyebrows raised as he heard laughing at the back of the library. Whoever it was had no respect for the library rules than. He walked towards the noise and found six children around his age, maybe younger around one of his books, the rest of them on the table around them. The black-haired girl was reading his books about dreams out loud, the others laughing at her voice and what they saw as stupid information.

"I can't believe anyone reads this crap!" the black-haired girl snorted and they all laughed, although the blond boy not as loud as the rest and he stopped the quickest. The rest of the table too fell silent after he did. Harry stepped around the bookcase and immediately caught their attention.

"Thanks so much for stealing my books, if you don't mind, I'd like them back" he said.

The blond boy paled, but the rest did not seem to notice.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here, _demanding_ things" the black-haired girl spoke: "Our father's – in case you did not know – are part of the inner circle, and Draco here is promised to the Dark Heir himself!" she said snobby, pointing at the blond boy.

"Really?" Harry asked, grinning; "How fascinating, and you are...?"

"_I_ am Pansy Parkinson, that's Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and the boys are Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. And who are you?" she asked looking down her nose at him.

"Me... ah... Um... I am..." Harry trailed of looking thoughtful, while inside he was smirking.

The blond boy – Draco Malfoy – got up from his chair and walked around the table, kneeling before him; "My lord" he whispered.

"Ah, right, I am the boy that kid is promised to" Harry spoke, pointing at Draco, who had not raised his eyes yet. Immediately the others jumped up and bowed down, just a bit behind Draco, showing him to be of greater status than them.

"You may rise" Harry said, before walking past them and gathering his books; "Find some other books to read, and for Salazar's sake, keep it quiet! This is a library, not a playground!" he then left them to fend for themselves.

* * *

He was halfway through his next chapter when a soft cough interrupted his reading. He looked up surprised to see Draco standing there. "Yes?" he asked, putting his quil down to give Draco his full attention.

Draco kneeled and stayed silent for a long while: "I apologize for the actions of my group, my lord."

"Very well, apologies accepted" Harry said, returning to his book.

"May I... May I sit with you, my lord?" Draco asked, his voice shaking.

"There is another seat" Harry said, when Draco didn't react he said: "You may take it."

"Thank you" Draco answered so softly Harry could barely hear him.

* * *

Finally, as Harry closed the book 45 minutes later he saw that Draco was reading one of the books on dreams which before his friends had totally dismissed as unimportant. Harry stood and Draco flushed and quickly closed the book.

"It is time to get ready, Draco" Harry said, holding his hand out to the Malfoy heir.

Draco gulped but laid his soft hand in Harry's and let himself be pulled up. Harry bent over the hand he had taken from Draco, kissed it and said: "I would like it if I may escort you tonight towards the ballroom."

"Yes, of course, milord." Draco flushed a cute pink and let Harry guide him towards the rooms he had for the night. They were of course in the guest quarters, where they met other Death Eaters of the Inner Circle, all of whom bowed to Harry, and looked surprised at Draco in his company.

Harry left Draco in his guest room and went to his own in order to read some more before preparing himself for the ball.

* * *

Harry's robes were black, outlined with silver and emerald green, the colours of Slytherin House. They were very formal without any of the decoration the purebloods were fond of these days. He met up with Draco, who was wearing a blue robe with lots of silver spots, which Harry thought must be some sort of stars or something.

He hid his disgust at the clothes - and at the ball in the first place - and held out his arm for Draco to take. They would be fashionably late by the time they would arrive.

* * *

Harry met up with Blaise after greeting the hosts - it was not as if he hadn't seen the Krum's already today, but that did not matter, it was manners.

Blaise gave him half a bow: "My Lord."

"Stop it, Blaise, I've had enough of that for today already" Harry said, his eyes quickly moving to Draco and back.

"Ah" Blaise said: "Well then, Harry, would you mind if I join your practice tomorrow morning?"

Harry frowned, he prefered to do it by himself, but once wouldn't hurt him: "Sure, if yuo can keep up, you may join."

"I'll do my best" Blaise promised: "I've meen practicing in Hogwarts?"

"You have?" Harry asked, surprised, wondering why the boy would do such a thing. It clicked a moment later, Blaise wanted a high spot when Harry took over from his father. "Tell me about Hogwarts, what is it like?"

"A big castle with moving staircases..." Blaise started to explain and Harry listened with half an ear. He wondered what he was supposed to do with the Draco that had presented himself to him today. It was not the way he wanted his consort to be. At this moment Blaise looked like a better choice to be a consort. He never wanted Blaise, of course, he was more of a brother. Not like the Krum's were his brothers, but close.

"Harry?" Harry heard his father say, excused himself from Blaise and the rest of the children who had gathered around him and left to find his father.

"Father" Harry said, bowing his head.

"Harry" his father answered, his looks the way he looked normal: "I just wanted to let you know there are some people here that think they might do a better job as my heir."

Harry raised an eyebrow: "Are there now? Anyone from the Inner Circle?" he asked, he wasn't sure if he could beat them, the others he was pretty sure. He took out his wand in order to be ready.

"No" his father answered. "Jugson thinks he can take over" he waved his hand towards a tall wizard with brown hair.

"Does he now?" Harry asked, seizing his opponent up. He swirled his wand around in his hand. Tall, probably wouldn't win it hand-to-hand. But, Pureblood wizard, no reason for him to fight the muggle way. Magic: fairly strong, not strong enough. Curses: probably around the same amount Harry knew. Training: weak, only duelling weaker opponents.

Harry hid his wand in his sleeve and stalked towards the man, aware that all who had heard - including the Hogwarts and Durmstrange students - were looking on.

"Jugson should know better" he heard Victor say to someone, and Harry grinned. He tapped the man on his shoulder.

Jugson turned, unaware half the room was watching: "Mr Jugson" Harry said with a pleasant smile: "So nice to meet you, I am Harry Riddle."

"I know who you are..., my lord" he added without respect.

"I heard some interesting tales this evening" Harry said, still smiling: "Apparently, you would make a _much_ better heir than I would. I say we test that, Mr Jugson. Are you up for a duel?"

"Yes" Jugson said, his eyes narrowing and his hand enclosing on the wand in his pocket.

"I suggest we head outside and not disturb the Ball any further..."

"Marvelous idea" Jugson said, and they headed outside, the entire room following.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum**

**Cliffhanger XD**

**It's a really long chapter: 2248 words, because I probably won't update for awile. School starts Monday.**

**Signing out,**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	30. The duel and the dance

**Thanks for reviewing: bbbreeex, darkmoonfairy16 and Guest (whoever you are, thanks so much!)**

* * *

Harry let Jugson go before him and walked out of the Manor, wondering if he really was ready to beat a forty year old who had way more training than he had in his short life. On the other hand, Jugson probably thought he was not going to be much of a fight. Or maybe the man was smarter than he looked and figured that Harry was the son of a Dark Lord. But he might just be strong enough to take Harry on and win. He could not lose face in front of his family. He had only trained duelling by himself and with Tom and Severus, he had only ever won from Severus and that wasn't always. His father always won. Always. There was no way he could win from Jugson. No, wait, actually there was. Severus was a fierce duelist, he once overheard his father and Severus talking. Harry did not think Severus had been holding back during their duel.

Harry turned to face his opponent: "Who would you like to be our Guiding Wizard?" he asked Jugson.

Jugson seemed to think about it: "How about Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry stiffened, but a moment later looked towards the blond wizard: "Would you?" he asked. He did not know much about this man, but his father held respect for him and that would have to be enough.

Lucius Malfoy nodded and took out his wand: "Rules?" he asked.

"No Unforgivables" Harry stated.

"Animals not allowed" Jugson said.

"Will we have seconds?" Harry asked.

"Do you think you might need one?" Jugson asked mockingly.

"No seconds, then" Harry said: "Ah, and no killing."

"Very well" Jugson said: "Shall we?"

Harry nodded and they went through the steps to open a duel. Harry bowed and lifted his wands. There would be no fancy wand-waving. Harry had to make sure he would win this duel. He had not looked at his father since he had talked to Jugson. His father would not have told him about Jugson during the ball if he did not think Harry could handle it. His father wanted Jugson to be an example for the other Death Eaters. So, probably a quick ending.

Harry dodged the first curse Jugson shot him and then acted quickly, shooting three curses in quick succession. The first two went past him for a reason, but the last one hit Jugson. His feet were tied together and he fell forward.

The onlookers started talking to each other, while Harry kept his eyes on the down wizard. Jugson was stupid, being so low to the ground would make it harder for Harry to dodge if he shot a curse then, but he did not. He climbed to his feet and started shooting curses again. Harry threw up a shield and wondered how Jugson only shot urses that would not go through his shield. Was this wizard really stupid? Harry closed his eyes and called his magic to him. It had been too long since he had had a fight with all his magic. He called it to him and was impressed as he noticed it had grown a lot. He dissolved the shield and shot his magic straight at Jugson. When it was halfway towards the man he shouted the first curse that came to mind, and watched as the man was bound to the floor, unable to move.

Lucius waited for a moment to see if Jugson was smart enough to use wandless magic, but nothing happened, so he declared Harry the winner and let Harry free Jugson. Harry smirked at the bound man before releasing him. Harry twirled his wand in his hand: "I am _eleven_, Mr Jugson. Would you like to keep your opinion that I am not good enough to be the heir of the Dark Lord?"

"I will admit you have talent" Jugson said: "Whether that talent is enough to become the heir of the Dark Lord remains to be seen, my Lord." He nodded and went back inside.

Harry smiled, at least the man wasn't a sore loser. He would prove himself worthy of being his father's son, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

* * *

"Good duel, my Lord" Harry heard behind him, before spotting Blaise walking towards him.

"Blaise" Harry spoke, his voice held warning.

"Harry" Blaise said and smiled.

"Better" Harry said: "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Blaise asked.

"Draco" Harry said frowning.

"What did he do?" Blaise asked. He could not see Draco doing anything that Harry would not like. Draco wanted Harry to care for him. Blaise suspected the boy had a crush, they did not know eachother enough for Draco to really love Harry.

"Come on" Harry said, guiding Blaise out of the ball room.

He did not notice the grey eyes following them, the owner of them feeling both sad and a bit jealous.

* * *

Harry closed the door behind him. He turned to look at Blaise who stood there, waiting for him to talk.

"Does Draco act the way he does with me to everyone?"

"Of course not" Blaise said: "You are the one he has been Promised to, as well as the Heir of the Dark Lord."

Harry groaned: "I will never take him up to his offer as long as he acts like this. How can I love someone who wants to be a servant?"

Blaise frowned: "Maybe you should get to know him better. He's idolised you for a long time. Show him you're human?"

Harry nodded, his mind already coming up with a plan.

* * *

Harry held his hand out to Draco: "Would you like to dance with me, Draco?"

Draco bowed his head: "Yes, my lord, it would be an honour."

Harry pulled a mask over his face. He would not show himself to Draco unless Draco would become himself near him. He led the blond to the dance floor and into an English Waltz. "Tell me about yourself, Draco" Harry said and Draco quickly looked up to his face before looking away, placing his eyes on Harry's shoulder. Harry was a bit shorter than Draco, but it did not stop him from leading the blond.

"I am eleven years old, my Lord, and have been born and raised in Wales, in Malfoy Manor. My mother is a Black and my father the Lord of the Malfoy House. I was raised at the Manor and took my studies in English, Welsh and France. I was also taught the necessary lessons should I ever become Lord Malfoy and etiquette lessons. In my spare time I like horse riding, broom riding and dance. My favourite colour would have to be blue, my Lord, sky blue." He held silent, wondering what else to say.

"You said horse riding, what kind of horses do you ride?" Harry asked.

"I have an Arabian horse, my Lord. He is calles Aswad, in honour of my mother" Draco spoke.

"I am unfamiliar with the language" Harry said, wondering what it meant.

"Aswad is black in Arabian, my Lord" Draco said: "Of course, Aswad is not black, but I named him for my mother. We take long rides whenever I am home. It is what I like to do most in my spare time. We also have some Abraxans in our stables, but I am not yet allowed to ride those. Mother is too afraid I might fall off. I haven't fallen of a horse since I was seven of course, but my Aswad does not fly. I think she'll allow it once I turn fifteen or something. At least, I hope she will allow it. I... I'm sorry, my Lord, once I start talking about horses I don't really stop."

"I do not mind" Harry said: "Tell me more."

* * *

**The end of this chapter!**

**I apologise for the mistakes in the last chapter, I am going to reread and fix them, I promise!**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	31. Training, Petal & Explanations

**Thanks for reviewing: bbbreeex, TwistedIrish, Mashkai30 & Pheonixs1518**

**Pheonixs1518 asked why Draco is the only one who was promised to Harry. It is uncommon for one person to have multiple persons Promised to them. It's of course still possible, but you have to remember this is the son of Lucius Malfoy, who has quite an influence on the other purebloods from Britain, where most of the inner circle come from. No one really wants to go against him. Hope this clears some things up!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Harry met up with Blaise the next morning. After a night with Draco – who sometimes forgot who he was talking to and opened up, only to revert back to how he acted before, but never becoming the same Draco he was at school – Harry took Blaise with him for his training.

Harry took of his robes. He was wearing the trousers and shirt that came with his battle robes. He would have to duel with these on, so he might as well train with them on as well.

"What do you start with?" Blaise asked.

Harry had almost forgot the other boy was there. "Normally I do this at home" he said: "Two rounds around the lake, that's five rounds around the manor."

Blaise looked shocked: "Five rounds? Really? You walk that in one morning?"

"Yes" Harry said: "Every morning. I don't want you to do it, though, I know you are not used to it. Just run however far you normally do. If you do too much you won't be able to train after that."

"And this is just your morning warm-up?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded: "Are you ready?"

Blaise nodded and they started running.

* * *

By the end of the morning training Blaise was exhausted. Harry also got quite tired from the three hour work-out they had done.

"Tippy" Harry said and a house elf popped up beside him, already holding two towels and two bottles of water. "Thank you, Tippy" Harry said, throwing one of each to Blaise, who barely caught his bottle. "Tippy, has father left me a message?"

"Yes, he wishes to see you once you have bathed, Master Harry" Tippy said.

Harry nodded, and walked towards Blaise: "Good work-out, Blaise" Harry said, smiling at the boy. Keep it up, you will get far one day. Don't forget you need to be able to do more then duel good to become my second hand." He smiled at the shocked look on Blaise's face: "Did you think I did not get it? Did you think I did not understand why you wanted to work out with me? I believe in you, Blaise, you are one of my best friends. I hope you do a good job." He smiled.

"I will do my best" Blaise said and bowed, before leaving to take a shower. Harry followed a moment later, wishing Blaise would succeed.

* * *

Harry was surprised his father had convinced Nagini to allow him to have a snake. It was strange how his father listened more to a snake than to the rest of the population.

"Her name is Petal" his father had said: "I did not pick the name so don't laugh at me. She is a Nightcrawler. They are highly dangerous, I expect you to take really good care of her." Harry had promised and locked himself in his room afterwards. He would get to know his snake.

* * *

Harry had had a wonderful conversation with his snake that afternoon before he went to dinner. He smiled at his father and Severus as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Have you practised today?" Tom asked.

"This morning" Harry said: "I spent the afternoon with Petal."

"You will train before tonight, won't you?" Tom asked: "You have to keep practising, son. I found you some new spells you have not yet tried."

Harry frowned: "You never told me why I have to keep practising every day."

"It's fairly simple. The more regularly you do magic while your core is still growing the more your core will grow. It's making more space to make up for the loss of magic. I've been trying to give you more difficult spells often."

"How long does it take for my core to stop growing?" Harry asked.

"It depends" Tom said: "You can't keep on expanding it. Think of a balloon. If you fill it with water it will stretch, but it can't keep on stretching, it might break if you stretch it too much."

"My core will break?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course not" Tom said: "It won't break, but you will grow very tired; magical exhaustion will happen if your core can't take it anymore. From that point on, your core will be its largest. It will be stretched thin, but if you keep practising it, your magic itself will stiffen it."

Harry was intrigued: "But there can't be lots of children reaching their full potential, can there?"

"Few ever do" Tom said: "Most wizards only use about eighty percent of all the magic they could have and not all magical cores are the same size."

"They're not?" Harry asked. "How do you know how big yours is?"

"You can only find out when you're an adult and your core is fixed. See, there's a spell to see it. If a regular wizard would cast it, it would merely show zero."

"A regular wizard?" Harry asked.

"Remember Madam Malkins?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded, remembering the elderly woman with the clothes shop. "I remember her, she owns the shop I went to to get robes for Hogwarts, right?"

Tom nodded: "She's the only witch I know who has a zero."

Harry frowned: "But there are lots of wizards who are weaker than her."

"That's true. Tom, the bartender from the Leaky Cauldron is weaker, he's a minus 6."

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I am a 47" Tom answered, smirking.

"Does that mean you have almost half as much magic as Madam Malkins?" Harry asked.

"It's not a percentage" Tom said: "Magic is rated differently, like kilos. The weight of mine is 47 cubes larger than Madam Malkin's."

"And 53 cubes larger than Tom's?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Tom answered, smiling.

"How much is yours, Severus?" Harry asked.

"32" Severus said.

"That's also a lot, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded: "Nevertheless, it's impolite to ask a person how much magic they possess, Harry."

"Yes, father" Harry said: "You will do the spell for me when I grow up, won't you?"

Tom smirked: "Yes, Harry, I will."

"Even if I don't want you to?" Harry asked, frowning at his father's look.

"I can't do it if you don't want me to, but I don't think you will mind overly much."

Harry nodded and returned his attention to his carrots, wondering about all he was told.

* * *

**It's your last chance to guess the riddle before I choose the person who get's to choose the relationship between Remus/Sirius. Will they be friends or lovers?**

**The riddle was;**

**Two cats, one-two-three cat and un-deux-trois cat had a race to see who could swim from France to England the fastest. Who wins?**

**Review and let me know! Next chapter the winner is chosen!**

**Signing out,**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	32. Remus & Sirius & Neville

**Thanks for reviewing: Phoenixs1518, bbbreeex, Charissa-G, Light-creates-Darkness, TwistedIrish, Guest, Samuel Wheeler.**

**Guest: I made up the growing of magic if you keep practising :)**

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Remus closed the book on Transfiguration: "You are free to go."

Luc jumped off his chair and almost ran out of the classroom.

"Thank you, Mister Remus" Ry's shy voice said, before leaving just as quickly.

Remus watched his students go. The elder two boys were in school – Durmstrang – and he did not have to teach them again until the summer. Viktor had been accepted into a heavy Quidditch program, and it was certain he would at least play professional and maybe even in the Bulgarian Team. The last Quidditch World Cup had just been handed to France for winning the World Cup. Bulgaria had decided they would win the next and were already scouting for talent. Viktor had a good chance; Remus had seen him fly and James on a broom did not come near.

Someone coughed at the door and Remus turned to see Sirius standing there. He stiffened. He had not seen Sirius for a couple of days. He had come to the conclusion Sirius was angry at him, but he had not yet figured out why exactly. Had he done something wrong again?

Sirius came in and smiled at Remus: "So Moony, done for today?"

Remus nodded silently and waved his wand to remove the notes he had made on the chalkboard behind him.

"I was wondering, would you want to go to town with me? For old times sake? I want to go to a joke shop. Like we used to with Prongs…" Sirius trailed of, bending his head so as not to show the sadness to Remus. He had not really grieved for the death of his best friend. First he had been fuelled by revenge and then he found himself in Azkaban.

"Sirius, you know you cannot go out. Warrants out for your arrest" Remus said.

Sirius grinned and showed the parchment he had been hiding behind his back: "Not anymore!"

Remus took it from him in shock, while Sirius was bouncing up and down in glee: "Freed of all charges! Sirius, that is amazing!" Remus said, beaming at his friend and hugging him.

"Thanks!" Sirius said: "I wish I could let Harry know, but the Dark Lord promised he would tell Severus so that he could tell Harry." His hips wiggled from side to side: "Aah, I can't believe I'm a free man!"

"Is it just in Bulgaria or…" Remus asked.

"Well, you know about the Eastern Alliance" Sirius said: "So all the countries involved with that have declared me innocent! They got the proof from my trial in Bulgaria and decided it was good enough for them to declare me innocent as well!" Sirius smirked: "Dar is trying to get me to be a free man in the Western Countries as well. He has already been in contact with a man in France about it! And that's not all" his smile got mischievous.

Remus raised an eyebrow: "What else?" he asked, wondering what could be better news than this.

"I'm no longer a British citizen!" Sirius crowed: "I am Bulgarian! Of course, that means I can't be Lord Black, but I think Regulus is it. Or my mother forgot to get me out of her will and then it would Harry, because he is heir in my will!"

Remus hugged Sirius again, breathing in the scent of wet dog, chocolate and a scent that was typical Sirius. "That's wonderful, Sirius. I am so glad for you!" Remus said and let the man go.

"So, can we go to the town, can we?" Sirius asked, bouncing up and down like a small child.

"Of course we will" Remus answered: "Are you ready?"

"Remus, I was born ready!" Sirius said, still bouncing madly.

Remus laughed and gave Sirius a soft smile: "Very well, let's go."

* * *

**End of Interlude**

* * *

Mark watched in interest as the Longbottom boy walked past him. He was outside, enjoying the sun as many other children were doing at that moment. Longbottom had been a source of interest for him the last couple of days. Not because of the way the boy looked, but more of the way the boy acted. He had been informed by tom what had happened to the boy's parents and wondered if that was the reason the boy acted so shy. He would become Lord Longbottom once he came of age, though, so he would be powerful. The boy was powerful all by himself, even though it did not show. He had not yet made friends with the other boys in his year in Gryffindor. Mark felt amused, he was not surprised by that, he would not want to become friends with Thomas, Finnegan or Weasley himself. They had nothing to offer him. Neville had things to offer him, however. Mark did not doubt they could even become friends. Neville was magically strong, so he did not understand why the boy's spells went so bad. He also did not understand why the boy acted the way he did. He was a pureblood, had his grandmother not taught him any pride in what he was?

Mark got up and walked after Neville.

Neville stopped at the Greenhouse One and entered. He had been given permission from Sprout for some extra-curriculum activities for extra points. He stiffened the moment the door opened again. To his surprise it weren't the boys from his dorm – to tease him – or the Slytherins – to hex him – but another boy he was sure was in some in his classes. Wasn't he a Ravenclaw?

"Oh, hi" the boy said and smiled: "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Neville doubted that, the boy must've seen him enter if he came in this quickly. "That's fine" Neville said: "But the Greenhouses aren't allowed to be entered by a student without Sprout's permission."

The boy raised an eyebrow: "Then what are you doing here?"

"I have permission" Neville said, wishing the boy would go away.

"Why?" the boy asked: "And what are you doing with the puffapods?"

"You… you know what a puffapod is?" Neville asked, stuttering, he thought he was the only one who liked Herbology enough to read and study ahead. _The puffapods would not be taught until third year_!

"They are used in Calming Draught, aren't they?" the boy said: "I don't really do much with plants, but I know what they are if they go into Potions."

"You like potions?" Neville asked, his nose scrunching up. The Potion Master hated him and after the first few lessons the feelings were mutual.

The boy smiled: "Yeah, I think it's probably my favourite subject. Although I do like Charms as well."

"Right" Neville said and turned to his puffapod.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Mark Thompson. We have Charms together, right?" the boy held out his hand.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said, waiting for the boy to laugh at his name and was surprised when the boy merely shook his hand and smiled.

"I used to garden, so I do like plants, but in the Muggle world we don't have magical plants" the boy said next.

"You are a muggleborn?" Neville asked surprised. The boy did not act like a muggleborn.

"Yeah" the boy stiffened: "I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, of course not" Neville said: "I don't mind."

"Phew" the boy sighed. He was silent for a moment and then said: "I wasn't sure you know. You are a pureblood, and you never talk to the boys in your dorm, so I thought maybe you'd think they were beneath you."

"No" Neville said: "They think _I'm _beneath _them_."

"What?! But you are a Longbottom! That's a higher Pureblood than a Weasley, isn't it? The Weasleys are considered Blood Traitors, right?" The boy looked shocked at the confession.

"We are" Neville said, standing straight at once: "But Weasley doesn't care about that. He sees me as weak and will not talk to me."

The boy's eyes widened in shock: "Oh" he said softly. Then he smiled: "Well, I wouldn't mind being your friend" he said and held out his hand: "Want me to tutor you in Potions? You can help me with Herbology. In fact, we could make our homework together!"

"You sure?" Neville asked: "I'm not very good in magic."

"Why not?" the boy asked: "You have magic enough, do you not?"

"My father's wand" Neville said, pulling out his wand: "It just doesn't work the way it should for me."

"So get a new one" Mark said: "Ollivander must have a wand that fits you better."

"Gran won't let me get one" Neville said.

"But you are Heir Longbottom!" Mark said, surprised: "You are above the Dowager Lady Longbottom in rank! She does not have any to say to you!"

"She remains my grandmother" Neville said.

"Is it courtesy of you not to have a wand that works for you?" Mark asked incredulously.

Neville nodded: "But you are right, of course. I should get myself a new wand at Christmas."

"I am sorry for being so pressing" Mark said softly: "I did not mean it like that. Of course you care about what your gran thinks of you. I would do to if I had any. I live with my uncle, but I would too care about what he thought of me."

"You live with your uncle, why?" Neville asked.

"My parents died in a car crash" Mark said softly: "I was only one, but they had left me with my uncle to babysit. He was my guardian according to the will. He never wanted to have kids, but he did raise me properly. He just doesn't bother with me much."

"Oh" Neville said, not knowing what to say to that. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell this boy about what happened to his parents, that was for sure. "Shall we go to library and work on our homework?" he asked, wondering if the boy would really go through with the plan.

The boy smiled: "Yes, let's do that." He grabbed his bag and made for the door, Neville following him.

* * *

**So, I found time to write another chapter, even with the hectic shedule at school. **

**Please leave me a review, they keep me writing!**

**Hope you liked the Remus-Sirius scene!**

**The winner has been chosen! If you have not heard from me, I am sorry, but you have not won.**

**The correct answer to the answer was: The English cat because if you count on in French it goes un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Which sounds like one-two-three-cat-sank. So the French cat sank into the Canal, poor Kitty.**

**Review and let's find out what our winner chose Remus and Sirius relationship would be like!**

**Lady Blue Shadow. **


	33. Neville, Severus, Albus & end of year 1

**Thanks for reviewing: bbbreeex, darkmoonfairy16**

**Poor me, only two reviews.**

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Draco sighed again. History of Magic was boring, as it had nothing to do with becoming the Dark Lord son's consort. He'd rather practice some extra Defence or Charms. His eyes closed because he really felt like falling asleep under Professor Binns. The ghost just droned on and on and on. He was talking about the goblin wars. Draco liked to read about them when he was younger, but this was really different from the exciting reads Mr Bullow had written on the subject. Mr Bullow had written down the account of a goblin himself. His father told him the entire book was accurate, but thickened into making it a more exciting read. His father had make sure the fictional lines were in blue, so Draco could learn of their goblin brethren without remembering the fictional parts. His essays were perfect, but he wondered how the teacher read and graded them, seeing as he was a ghost.

The bell rang and everyone ran out to enjoy the first beautiful weather they had had all year. Draco had agreed with Blaise to meet in an abandoned classroom near the library. They would be practising their magic once more. Blaise even worked out every morning. Draco did not see the need. He would be a consort. He would not have to be all that strong physical. He was too busy keeping his skin soft and perfect for his Lord, even if his Lord probably would not see him as anything but a little boy for a few more years to come. He did not know what kind of man his Lord would like him to become, so he would wait and see what kind of person would catch his Lord's eye.

Blaise nodded at him as he entered the room. He had lots of books laying around of which Draco was sure only a few came out of the Hogwart's library. The others were too dark for such a thing.

"Are you ready to start?" Blaise asked.

Draco readied his wand and nodded.

* * *

**End of Interlude**

* * *

Mark had watched bemused as first Blaise and then Draco walked into an abandoned classroom. Of course, there was no rule that they could not enter any classroom in breaks or after school, but Mark doubted their actions inside the classroom were completely legal. Still, he saw no reason to stop them.

"Are you coming?" Neville asked at the entrance of the library.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Mark answered.

They walked in side by side, ignoring the studious Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor – the only ones who did not want to enjoy the sun outside. Mark could agree, seeing as they had a three foot essay for Snape next week. It was best to get a head start and not give the man a reason to give them detention.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

"Mr Longbottom" Snape drawled: "Please tell me how it is your essay is almost the same as one of the Ravenclaws in my other class?"

The Slytherins sniggered and Neville narrowed his eyes. Why did Snape want to pick on him? Ron copied Hermione's essay every time! Of course, only when the girl wasn't near, because she would skin him alive if she found out.

"If you are talking about Mark Thompson, sir, we do all our homework together. We then write our essays and check each other's."

"I will ask Mr Thompson about this, Mr Longbottom and should you have copied, you will have detention with Filch for a week!"

"Yes, sir" Neville said. This would be the time for Mark to show whether he really was his friend.

* * *

**End of Interlude**

* * *

"You wished to see me, sir?" Mark asked, after giving the command to come in.

"Yes, Mr Thompson" Professor Snape said: "Close the door."

Mark closed the door behind himself.

"Mr Thompson, a Gryffindor told me he did his essay with you in the library, is this true?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes" Mark answered, frowning: "If you mean Mr Longbottom, that is."

"Yes" Snape said: "Mark, why?"

"He's the heir of Longbottom House" Mark said: "He will be good to have as an alley. Plus, I need a friend, do I not?"

"Then why not Mr Zabini or Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"They will not speak to me. I am a mudblood, Professor" Mark answered: "I will remain a mudblood until I leave Hogwarts, nothing is going to change that."

"Your father will not agree with you befriending Mr Longbottom. Longbottom will never follow our cause after what happened to his parents."

Mark smirked: "You are so sure of yourself, Severus. I think our Mr Longbottom will agree, actually. Have a little bit of faith in me."

Snape nodded: "Very well then, Mark, I wish you all the luck with that."

* * *

It was later that Mark had first contact with Dumbledore. He did not know where the contact came from, what had attracted the older man to him. He had given no reason for the man to seek him out. In fact he had not given _anyone_ any reason to seek him out. He was silent in most his classes, did well on the theory, but not so well on any practical. His best grades were in fact Potions and Herbology.

"Mr Thompson, would you like a lemon drop?" the Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No thank you, sir" Mark spoke.

"Very well then" the Headmaster said: "I hope you are not worried I have asked you to come here. You are not in trouble, Mr Thompson, I merely make it a habit to get to know some of the new first years every year, and you are one of the lucky ones. So, I heard you are muggleborn?"

"Yes, sir" Mark said.

"And how did your parents take the news of their son being a wizard?"

"My parents are no longer alive, sir. I live with my uncle." Mark winced: "He took it fairly well, sir."

"Yes?" Dumbledore said: "You do not sound convinced, my boy. It was no trouble was it?"

"He had problem adjusting, sir, that is all."

"And how did you like your first sight of Diagon Alley? It is quite magical, isn't it? I heard Professor Snape was the lucky Professor to take you for your first shopping trip."

"I liked it, sir. Professor Snape helped explain quite a bit. It was strange to learn all the things I did were magic though" Mark said, pretending to loosen up just a bit.

"Were you excited to start your study at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, quite excited. I was supposed to go to the local high school, so I quite liked the fact I could go to such a prestigious school instead."

"Ah, I understand. It must be a happy day, September first."

"Yes sir."

"And have you made any friends so far?"

"My dorm mates are nice, sir and I sometimes talk to Neville" Mark refused to say that he had barely spoken to his roommates and spent all his time in the library reading whatever interesting he could get his hands on, after or before meeting with Neville.

"Very good, then I shall no longer keep you from them, or from your homework. You are free to go."

* * *

Mark had had no contact with his father for his entire stay in Hogwarts since Christmas. The exams were coming up and then he would be free to go home and train. Mark honestly could not wait. He did work out while in Hogwarts, but his practising Dark Magic and reading the good books would have to wait until he was back home. Perhaps there were even changes to duel some persons. He thought his father would free his followers from Azkaban already, but perhaps he did not want to oust him this soon. A massive escape from Azkaban would of course draw attention. Perhaps his father would wait for him to join, but Mark doubted that could possibly happen. His father did not want to oust him to the world to soon. He was his father's trump, and he would remain so until the exact right moment, no matter how long he would have to wait. He would not oust himself for a little bit of fame or for his father's minions. Because that was just what the Death Eater's were, no matter how important they thought themselves. They were all minions in his father's plans.

* * *

**I hope this made sense.**

**If you like HP/Supernatural crossovers, I just started one called Azrael.**

**Next chapter, Harry and Draco meet for their first date!**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


End file.
